the Darkside of Hermione Granger
by David boreanaz's wife247
Summary: everyone has a dark side even the pure heated Hermione Warning: dark lemon (my first so be Gentle) torture swearing Au
1. Hermione's new toy

Started it on 26/4/14

**Note:** Severus vampire strengths and weaknesses abilities, **Strengths**: Stranded Super Speed, Stranded Super strength, Sensitive hearing and smell. **Abilities: **Fly with wings, traveling by black smoke. **Weaknesses: **Fire, Stake to the heart, Cannot go long without blood, all three unforgivable curses. Hermione's was born in 1979, the war ended in 1996 not 1998. Hermione and Severus have been dating for 2 year they started dating the week before Christmas of 1994, when Hermione was 15 and Severus was 34 (they did this in secret of cause.)

**David Boreanaz's wife 247: **I have decided to make this chapter a lot longer also this is my first lemon whatever you want to call it

**Background info:** Severus had watched her ever since she became friends with Draco in first year and drawing those years he, started to know Hermione on a more personal note and not as his student. But it wasn't until fourth year when he saw her walk through the door of the great hall on the eve of the Christmas ball and saw her on the arm of victor Krum did he relies he had fallen in love with his own student. Hermione on the other hand fell in love with Severus when he saved her Ron and Harry from lupin in 1993 but she did not tell him until a year later a week before the Christmas ball of 1994.

**Title:** Hermione's New Toy

**Author:** David Boreanaz's wife 247

**Pairings:** Severus/ Hermione

**Genre:** horror/humour/ Romance

**Warnings:** EVIL and sometimes child-like Hermione, torture, swearing Harry bashing, Major Ron bashing (literally) lemon

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Intro:** Hermione is feeling down because it has been 5 months since she last saw Severus,so the dark lord gives her a new toy to play with; however, the new toy just happens to be Ron Weasely later Severus and Hermione have a bit of their own fun

* * *

Hermione Granger, once a bright intelligent young witch for the light, turned her back on everyone, the reason behind that was she learned the truth that Albus the headmaster was using her to gain the upper hand in the war against the dark lord Voldemort. Even thou, Hermione had been, placed in Gryffindor, she had spent her time hanging out with the Slytherins, mainly Draco Malfoy. It was Draco who had helped her adjust to the magical world after he found her crying under a tree, just minutes after being bullied by a wizard, named Ron Weasley in their first year.

The pair had formed a brother sisterly relationship she could always be found with him and his friends, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson, although the Slytherin Girl, never thought Hermione was worth hanging out with, in fact Pansy detested Hermione, not only for being a muggle born but for also for always grabbing Draco's attention. However to please Draco, she tolerated the muggle born witch, and overtime Hermione started secretly bringing information she got out of Harry or Ron to Draco, who would tell his father, who would inform Voldemort directly.

No one had a clue that Hermione was the traitor until it was too late. The betrayal of this young witch became, known on 30 June of 1996, 4 months before she turned 17, when her secret lover, who was none other the Severus Snape sustained a serious injury at the hands of Auror's. Luckily, enough Severus survived the brutal attack that could have ended his very life; however, that only way for him to survive was to, be turned into a vampire, once he was turned Hermione showed the light that SHE was traitor as many students and staff suspected Severus being the traitor.

So with Hermione's help, the Dark Lord, Voldemort won the war, massacring the Order, which included Albus, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Arthur and Molly Weasley, weeks later, after the massacre, the Death Eaters captured the Weasely kids, they tortured, all seven Weasley's with the Cruciatus curse until they were bored and subsequently killed all except for one, Ronald Weasley who was left alive. Not long after the Weasely kids, excluding Ron were, killed, the so-called Saviour of the Wizarding World was captured, then imprisoned in the dungeon of Riddle Manor and this is where our story really begins.

*****5 months later** **October 4th 1996, *****

A dark and gloomy manor sat on top of a hill looking over the village of Little Hangleton the villagers knew to keep away from the place they all believed it to be cursed by the ghost of the family who had once lived there and were murdered. The place was big dark and gloomy and deep under the manor lay a dungeon full of prison cells, a pair of black silver spiked high heels belonging to a young girl of 17 were the only sound heard throughout the dungeon, besides the faint screams of the Prisoner in the cell up ahead The young girls name was Hermione Granger. An unlike most death eater she did not where the long black robes, instead she wore something a little sexier a black leather tight mini skirt, and a Slytherin green burlesque Lace Up strapless Corset, meanwhile her long brown hair was styled atop her head showing off her pale neck, and as the light from the torches aligning the walls shown on her neck you could see a bite mark courtesy of her lover when he claimed her after making love to her on her 17th birthday, she also wore black eye shadow, black eye-liner, black mascara, and blood-red lipstick.

The Jet Black Briolette Tear-drop necklace hanging from her neck was a symbol of her being a death eater, given her by Voldemort when she first joined the death eaters, 3 year ago at the tender age of 15. He gave her the necklace instead of marking her as he had done to others that had joined, the dark witch felt relief, as the war with the light had finally ended 5 months ago, she also felt sad as it had been that long since she last laid eyes on her lover, her potion's professor, Severus Snape.

However her sadness did not last long for she smiled when she heard the horrific scream of one Harry Potter echo all around her from his cell up ahead she could tell by his scream that he was being thoroughly tortured.

_Too bad I'm not the one torturing the little fucker" _she thought moodily, the she smiled _but I soon will be, _After walking the LONG aisle Hermione FINALLY, got to the Cell housing her former best friend Harry potter the so-called Saviour of the Wizarding World, or as she and Severus liked to call him, Pottery. Hermione stood in front of Harry's cell, and watched as Bella finished tutoring and sexually abusing the teen wizard. "Bella hand him over." said Hermione as she opened the cell door and stepped in, the older witch whirled around and faced her Lords SO CALLED Favourite.

"What do you want, Mud-blood" Bella hissed, at the dark witch, Hermione just glared and replied, "What I want is to have my turn playing with the pottery." "Not a chance. I will not let you soil my toy by putting your disgusting Mud-blood fingers all over my pottery!" said Bella angrily. "I'm not giving you a chose bitch hand him over NOW," Hermione yelled.

"NO NOW, GO AWAY," screeched the older witch.

Hermione huffed and balled her hands that were by her side and grit her teeth before saying "Fine let's see what the DARK LORD has to say about your mistreat of me." Therefore, with that Hermione turned and stomped angrily out of the cell, shutting the cell door so hard that it rattled and shook, "spoilt Mudblood" Bella mumbled before going back to tutoring and sexually abusing Harry.

Meanwhile Hermione stormed back up the aisle, through the Manor and up the stairs. From there she walked into the meeting room where Voldemort and his Death Eaters were having a meeting, the only death eaters NOT present for the meeting was Severus, who was still with Darth and Bella, who was down in the dungeons. The Death Eaters and Voldemort looked up as the door opened and Hermione walked in. he looked closely and saw the unhappy look on his favourite death eater's face. "Child, what is it?" asked Voldemort in his sweet bone chilling voice that made everyone in the room aside from Hermione shiver in fear.

Hermione pouted and walked over and stood in front of Voldemort, "Severus is still with Darth and Bella won't let me play with her Pottery" Hermione wind as she stomped her foot like five-year old. Voldemort chuckled, then reached up and patted Hermione's cheek with his pale skeleton-like hand, "there, there child, do not be sad, for I have a gift just for you."

Hearing that Hermione's brown eyes lit up, Voldemort waved his hand and the Death Eaters that were in the room parted. Hermione turned and saw a boy with red hair lying on the floor bound and gagged in the middle of the room. He had a look of pain and fear in his eyes that made Hermione shiver in excitement.

_Fresh meat _she thought.

The witch smiled and walked over to the trussed wizard. She studied him for a moment, then pulled out her wand from the top of her corset and pointed it at the boy, "Mobilicorpus!" said Hermione. The wizard's body lifted off the ground Hermione turned her wand hand making the body that was previously facing away turn to face her.

When Hermione saw Ron's face and fearful eyes looking, back at her she gasped and let the spell go. Ron hit the floor hard, his cry of pain was, muffled by the gag in his mouth and making everyone in the room laugh. "Oops" said Hermione, she then turned her head and looked shyly up at Voldemort. The dark lord smiled, "for me, my lord?" asked Hermione in a dreamy childlike voice as she stared Voldemort.

"Yes, he is, child," said Voldemort, who smiled at seeing the smile of happiness appear on the witch's face. Hermione turned back to Ron and smiled evilly at him before once again saying, "Mobilicorpus." Ron again felt his body lift into the air. Hermione then walked off with Ron floating behind her. As she approached Voldemort, she stopped, turned and nodded her head.

"My lord you generous gift as pleased me greatly and I shall have loads of fun with him," said Hermione as she gave Voldemort a large evil grin. "You are most welcome, child," said Voldemort as he stood up and kissed Hermione's forehead. "Now run along and go play with your new toy." Hermione nodded happily and ran out of the room, dragging a still floating Ron behind her. Once back down in the in the dungeons, Hermione walked back down the aisle until she stopped at the cell across from Harry.

Bella saw Hermione and glared spitefully at her, "Ooh, did the little Mud-blood go running off to daddy Voldemort and complain about big bad Bella?" asked Bella in a baby voice. Hermione glared at the older witch before saying, "Shut the fuck up, psycho bitch." Hermione then turned away and opened the cell door, she stepped inside the cell, when inside Hermione then let the spell on Ron go, and watched him drop heavily onto the icy floor.

"Oops clumsy me" said Hermione she then walked back over to the cell door and close it once the cell door was closed she walked back to Ron and grabbed him by his bound hands before dragging him across the floor to the centre of the cell. Hermione removed the gag from his mouth, Ron opened his mouth to say something but Hermione slapped him across the face, Ron stumbled and fell, knocking himself unconscious.

Hermione frowned when she noticed he was unconscious and thought to herself, _oh for fuck's sake, he is unconscious from a slap! Talk about weak!_ She rolled her eyes, and then proceeds to left him up by his bound hands hand dangles him to the hook above.

Hermione left his unconscious body hanging from the hook and walks out closing the cell door. Hermione sighs, leans her forehead on the wall beside the cell, then closed her eyes. She stayed like that for who knows how long the only sound she hears is Harry's screams, coming from the cell across from her.

"Hmm" Hermione hums as a pair of cool hands slide up her outer thighs and rests on her hips massaging the soft skin just under her corset, Hermione smiles she knows those hands, seconds later her whole body shutters at the feel of teeth nipping at her neck, suddenly she is turned around lifted off her feet and pushed gently back into the wall and a pair of cool lips descend upon hers.

Hermione immediately wraps her legs and arms around the body pressed against her and moans at the taste of fresh blood on the tongue that invades her mouth after sometime Hermione pulls away breathing heavily, she opens her eyes only to find a pair of gold eyes looking back at her.

"Hello my love" he whispers.

Hermione just smiles before pulling him into a hug and kissing his neck, "your back for good" she asked hopefully, "Darth has allowed me to come back for a while, as I was driving him crazy from missing you" said Severus as his eyes shift back to black. Hermione giggled, "by the way I just heard the Dark Lord gave you a toy to play with, because the crazy bitch, would not let you play with her pottery is that true?" he asks her, Hermione shivered at the low tone he was using.

"It is" replied Hermione.

"May I see?" asked Severus.

Hermione smiles and nods to the cell beside her before slipping off him to stand on her own feet, Severus lets her go and steps in front of the closed cell door. What he sees make his black eyes widen in surprise, "Hermione my sinful beauty your toy is a weasel I was under the impression that they were all extinct."

"They are, he is the last of his kind" said Hermione as she walked over to her lover wrapping her arms around him, taking a good looked at his lovers new toy he notice something, "Hermione my love what is wrong with your toy?" asked Severus, "oh I slapped him and he is unconscious after slipping and falling onto the cold hard floor" she said indifferently.

Severus hummed, "well we can't have that maybe I know of a way to rouse him from his state of unconsciousness," with that Severus opened the door and stepped in; he pointed his wand and conjured up a table full of tools used for torture. Hermione followed him into the cell, Severus casually strolled over to the table and picked up a mace, he turned it over in his hand before looking back at Hermione.

"Do you think this will do?" he asked.

"Hermione nodded happily and waited for the delicious scream that she knew would follow, Severus walked up to Ron and implied the mace into the soft flesh of the wizards stomach, Hermione was NOT disappointed for Ron's eyes flew open and let out a hair rising shriek making both Hermione and Severus laugh. Severus smiled, Ron screams were silenced by a quick silencing charm, Severus then unhooked him and said "Mobilicorpus" the spell made Ronald Levitate behind him.

Severus turned around and smiled at Hermione, before walking over and pulling her into his arms, Hermione just smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck her hands playing in his hair.

"Shall we head home?" asked Severus.

Hermione nodded, they walked out of the cell back up the aisle and out of the dungeons they made their way through the manor and up the stairs to the meeting room, all the while Ron who is not only tied up, but also floating behind them kept shouting at them but thanks to the charm he could not be heard.

The couple walk in and over to Voldemort's throne, where they knelt before their lord, "yes Severus, Hermione my dear" he said addressing his two powerful death eaters, "My lord, my mate and I wish to return to our home," said Severus. The Dark Lord nodded in response, "you have my permission to go," He says. "thank you My lord" said Hermione, they stood and bowed their heads however Voldemort speaks up making the couple the couple look up

"Have fun dear child."

The witch smirked, "oh I plan to." Ron saw the look on Hermione's face and shivered in fear making Severus laugh, he then moves behind her wrapping his arm around her waist and disappears in a cloud of black smoke.

*****Spinner's end/ basement*****

When the smoke clears, they are standing in the living room of their home. Hermione turns in Severus's arms and smiles "I am happy you have returned safely." Severus returns the smile, and says. "I'll go put your toy in the basement."

Hermione kisses him before walking upstairs to take a shower meanwhile Severus releases both the spells on Ron and the boy falls to the floor. Severus grabs Ron by the hair making the wizard scream and drags him down to the basement. Once in the basement, Severus hooks Ron's bound hands on the hook above him and said "Locomotor Mortis" binding the red heads feet together so he couldn't kick or lash out with his feet. Severus stepped back and looks at Ron, Severus eyes suddenly change from black to gold then he bares his fangs and growls.

"It is just you and me now, Weasel."

Ron looked at Severus a horrified look on his face, and gave a girlish like scream. Severus just threw his head back and laughed at the pathetic excuse of a wizard in front of him. Hermione comes back down the stairs a few minutes later and hears Severus laughing "Sev, baby, you are not having fun down here without me, are you?" asked Hermione as she walks into the basement wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her body.

"Nice outfit" says Severus as he sees Hermione dressed in NOTHING but a towel Hermione giggled. "Thank you." Ron however openly stares at Hermione's lack of clothing with lust-filled eyes. Unfortunately, for the red-head, his wondering eyes got the attention of the young witch's lover and Ron did not realise how bad of an idea that was until he is whacked across the face by a barbed wire bat that Severus suddenly held in his hand.

Ron screams while Severus growls "keep your filthy eyes off her!" Hermione on the other hand laughs and says with mock compassion "does that hurt little weasel!" Severus just laughs while Ron sheds tears and chokes out.

"Why, Hermione?"

The witch glares at him, "AFTER ALL THE SHIT YOU AND POTTER PUT ME THROUGH NOW YOU'RE ASKING ME WHY!" shouts Hermione, her whole body is shaking with suppressed rage, Severus moves her in front of him wrapping his arms around her waist and begins to place kisses on her shoulder making their way up to her neck, Hermione shudders as he whispers "come down love" into his ear.

Hermione sighs looks at Ron and smirks before pulling Severus head down and kissing him with such passion that it makes Severus moan, Ron close his eyes trying to block out the image before him and weeps.

Hermione and Severus pull back Hermione is breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen, Severus meanwhile is smiling Hermione steps out of his reach and says with a devilish smile on her face, "I better go change," with that she makes her way up the stairs before stopping in the door way and looking back at Severus with a smile, Severus understands her meaning and together they leave the weeping wizard in the basement, to go occupy themselves in their bedroom.

Once upstairs, Severus leads Hermione to their bedroom and opens the door the pair walk in with Severus closing the door behind them, meanwhile Hermione makes her way over to the mirror and stands in front of the mirror brushing her long wet curly hair. Severus watches her from his place by the door and smiles; he silently walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her.

Unable to see his reflection in the mirror Hermione jumps, "relax sweetie it me" said Severus "this not being able to see you in a Mirror is going to be annoying said Hermione Severus chuckled but fun he thought, he then takes the brush from Hermione and sets it down on the bedside table. Severus gathers her still wet hair to one side and spots the mark on her neck; he made the mark last month on the eve of her 17th birthday when he made love to her for the very first time. Hermione gasps then moans as Severus traces his bite mark with his tongue.

"Se…ver….us," Hermione moans.

The vampire in question smirks, before kissing up her neck and whispering "you heart is racing I can feel it" with that he places his hand over her heart, Severus then moves his head and Hermione turns to face him before wrapping an arm behind his head and bringing it down to kiss him. Drawing their kiss Severus moved the hand that was over her heart to the knot of her towel, while his other hand left her waist to cup her jaw.

Suddenly Hermione gave a muffled shout of surprise when cool air hit her still wet body. Severus then chucks towel behind him, before pulling back and whispers "look in the mirror love."

Hermione turns around to face the mirror, once more, "see how beautiful you are" said Severus has he begins running his hands all over her and kissing her. In the end, Hermione was panting and Severus was gently moving his hips. Hermione gasps as she feels something poking her in her lower back and spins around to face her love, and give him a sultry smile.

"Someone wants to play."

Severus smirks in return and racks his eyes over her bare flesh. "How so miss Granger?" he asks her, "this is how" Hermione reaches down and gently runs her hand over the bulge in his robes. Severus hiss through his teeth "you are not playing fair Hermione" "neither are you" said Hermione as she grabs the edge of his collar.

"These off NOW."

Severus looks at her while running his hands over her back ass and the backs of her thighs, and says, "If you want these off my dear... he smirks and raised his eyebrow …. Do it yourself witch." "Fine" with that Hermione walks off to her bedside dresser, takes out her wand before walking back over to stand in front of a smirking Severus, Hermione smiles, and lifts her wand hand and says "Depulso" in a blink of an eye Severus black robes had been banished from his body and sent to the closet.

Hermione ranks her eyes over his pale skin and bites her bottom lip as her eyes continue to indulge and in joy Severus's naked form however when her eyes reach below his waist she blushes and diverts her eyes becoming shy. S_he can be a tease but in the end, she is still so innocent_ he thinks as his hands now move to explore the front of her body. Meanwhile Hermione close her eyes and bites her lip harder.

Severus smiles and repeats the action, Hermione reaches out and put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as this sensation is still all very new to her, Severus could hear her heart racing and smell the blood rushing through her body, which was making his head spin, as well as her excitement, which makes him smirk, Hermione was breathing, hard her breath come out fast and laboured. Suddenly her breath hitches as she felt Severus hand below her waist. Severus could see her trembling before him.

_It was just like a month ago when I made her mine for the first time in her life._

Severus stopped and drew her into his arms Hermione gasped has she felt him pressed against her stomach, get a grip girl you have already done this before her mind told her. Hermione trembled from excitement as she remembered her fist time. Severus lent down and whispered in her ear his velvet voice making her feel even warmer then she already was.

"We can stop if you like."

Hermione sharply pulled back, and gave him a piercing look, "first you get me all hot and bothered now you say we can stop if I like" said Hermione quietly Severus nodded never knowing what was to come next.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Hermione yelled.

Severus looks at her and says, "No Bella is."

The two look at each other and laughed, then calmed down Severus cupped the side of her face, "you ok" he asked her. She gives him a nervous smile like the one she gave him on their first night together. "Fine just nervous, I mean we haven't done this since… well my birthday last month" said Hermione. "I know, come here" he then pulls her into his arms and lifts her from the floor making Hermione have to wrap her legs around his waist, Hermione gasp as she felt him lightly bush against her. "You ok?" asked Severus as he looked up at her.

Hermione smiled "yeah fine."

Severus smiled and moved his hips lightly brushing up against her once more, which made Hermione, close her eyes tightly and sharply inhaled. Afterwards Severus carried his girlfriend to their bed, "I love you Hermione Jean," said Severus as he sets her on the bed; "I love YOU," said Hermione as she pulls him down on top of her.

"Your beautiful Hermione" said Severus, as he moves them both under the covers. Severus spends a moment admiring her; "your gorgeous you know that" Hermione smiles "when I look at you it's like looking at the sun it makes me burst into flames and turn to ash" said Severus. The vampire wizard began exploring over her body with his hands while he his mouth lays hot kisses on her neck, Hermione gasps and throws her head back as she feels him enter but screams has he bites down on the area between her neck and shoulder reopening his mark.

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 12/5/14

**Page 10**


	2. Playtime and Interrogation

Started it on the 12/5/14

**David Boreanaz's wife247: **I'd like to thank widget for pointing out my very bad spelling mistake in my summery thank you I have gone and fixed it up

**Note: **(1) **Order members that are alive and went into hiding:** Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Aberforth Dumbledore, Arabella Doreen Figg, Mundungus "Dung" Fletcher, Hestia Jones, Minerva McGonagall, Sturgis Podmore, and Rubeus Hagrid (2) **surviving members of DA:** Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, Marietta Edgecombe, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigan, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan and Neville Longbottom,

**Title:**Playtime and Interrogation

**Author: **David Boreanaz's wife247

**Pairings:**Severus/ Hermione

**Genre:**Friendship/ horror

**Rating:** M

**Warnings**: EVIL and sometimes child-like Hermione, torture, swearing Major Ron bashing (literally) but I do on the lyrics to dark angel sweet innocent sinner

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter**.**

**Intro: **drawing Draco visit Hermione introduces him to a muggle game of piñata. But with a twist later on something accrues to Hermione, so with Draco's help she interrogate Ron to find out answers

* * *

Afterwards the couple lay in bed recovering, Hermione lay with her head resting on Severus's chest and her left hand drawing patterns, on his chest, Severus meanwhile was stroking Hermione's hair a smile playing on his lips.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Sleepy but I still want….. Hermione trailed off.

Severus gave her a sceptical look, "you couldn't possibly, hey not that I wouldn't"

"No" Hermione laughed, "I'm spent pleasantly numb even you"

"For now" replied Severus,

Hermione smiles kisses him before slipping out from under the covers and walking naked to the en suite, only to stop when she hears Severus say "want some company," Hermione giggles and turned back around to find he has sat up and was leaning against the headboard.

"Now darling we do that and it will take longer by the way I'm getting hungry after our little fun" she says sweetly before disappearing from his sight, Severus sits listening to the shower running and Hermione siren like voice singing

**Dark angel sweet innocent sinner**

**You hold a secret in your heart**

**The devil within **

**Sweet and pure**

**With a hidden sinful mind**

**White on the outside black soul within**

**Sinful eyes sweet smile you can kill with a look**

**Dark angel sweet innocent sinner**

**Perish under your gaze **

**Fall to their knees **

**They are your slaves **

**Sweet and pure**

**With a hidden sinful mind**

**White on the outside black soul within**

**Sinful eyes sweet smile you can kill with a look**

**You kill with kindness you the devil within**

**So close it hurts **

**Tearing out hearts **

**Crushing hope **

**Dark angel sweet innocent sinner**

After showering Hermione came out in a black deep v neck velvet bodysuit with her trade mark spiked heels, Hermione smiled as she saw Severus sitting up in bed watching her, the sheet pooled around his waist. "Hermione sweetheart are you TRYING to make me go crazy," said Severus after racking his eyes over Hermione's body.

Hermione giggled. "Of cause not love" said Hermione as she grabbed her hairbrush and brushed her hair. Once brushed, she pulled her hair into a bun and off her neck, show the two new puncture holes in her neck, she gave Severus a sweet smile and sashayed out of their bedroom leaving poor Severus behind.

Severus growls while wrapping the second top sheet around his waist he then swiftly storm of to have a shower, Severus emerged 5 minutes later, walked into the closet, and dressed once dressed he walks out, of the bedroom, down the hall then down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. There he finds Hermione sitting at the table in the dining hall, reading a letter.

He moves to stand behind her, "sneaky minx" he growls, Hermione titles her head smiling sweetly at him before kissing him "so what have you got there?" he asked breaking the intoxicating kiss.

"It's from Draco he wants to know if he can come over for a visit." Said Hermione.

"Of course he can and tell him if he hurries he can have some pizza with us," said Severus. Hermione walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door got out a bottle of O negative and a jug of butter beer. She then set them down on the counter while saying "yeah if you don't eat it all first." Hermione had discovered Severus's fondness for homemade pizzas, not long after they started dating.

Next thing Hermione knew she was spun around, and pressed against the now closed fridge door, her hands pinned to either side of her head, and her body pinned by a pair of hips. Hermione looked up into the now golden eyes of her lover; he was smirking openly showing his fangs.

"Behave, yourself my naughty little witch,"

Hermione smiled "I don't think so Severus I'm not that prissy little goody two shoes Gryffindor any more so I don't have to behave" Severus just growled low in his throat Hermione giggle, "what are you going to do give me detention…? Hermione pressed her body up against his and whispered in his ear …professor." With that, she slipped out from between the fridge and his body.

_She is seriously trying to torture me _he thought as he watch her walk out of the kitchen only to smirk seconds later, as Hermione yelped when she felt a light stink on her ass. She sharply turned her head looking over her shoulder, only to see Severus smirking face and laughing eyes, "that was for misbehaving young lady," she shook her head, gave Severus a playful smile, before walking back to the table and sitting down. So while Severus went back to cooking lunch Hermione conjured up a quill ink and parchment

**To my dear foul lothem evil little cockroach**

**Yes, you can come over. We're having pizza for lunch, so if you want any you better hurry up, and get that snake ass over here before Sev eats' it all.**

**Love always**

**The know it all**

**Hermione**

Hermione then folded the parchment up and strapped it to keen eye's leg (the Malfoy family owl) the owl turned and flew out the window Hermione banished the quill ink and parchment from the table. Severus had just put the Pizza in the oven and put the timer on, "that will take up to forty-five minutes or so" said Severus whipping his hand and exiting the kitchen. The couple went into the living room to wait for the arrival of Severus's godson Draco.

Severus sat on the sofa with Hermione stretched out beside him her head laying in his lap, Hermione looked up at her lover and said "so how long do I have you for?" Severus looked down "until he calls next, newborns have to stay with their maker for about a year to learn everything about being a vampire so if I am called away this month you will not see me until summer next year" said Severus tenderly. The vampire saw the sadness flash in Hermione's eyes. He stroked her cheek and bent down to kiss her only for the timer to go off, they pulled back and sighed.

Hermione sat up allowing Severus to get up off the sofa before swinging her legs off the sofa and sitting up while Severus headed through the living room door into the kitchen area moment later a burst of flame ignited in the fireplace, as Draco stepped out. "Hello little miss know it all" said Draco affectionately. Hermione looked up and smiled getting off the sofa, and walking over to Draco and gave him a hug.

"Come on we best get in there before Severus eats it all" said Hermione Draco laughed, so together they make their way through the door and kitchen/dining hall, "afternoon Draco," said Severus as he saw them both walk in "afternoon Severus" said Draco, as he sat down at the table.

So while Severus got out the Pizza and set it on a big plate Hermione walked to the cupboard grabbed 3 large plates and two goblets, before walking over to the counter and filled hers and Draco's goblets with butter beer, from the jug on the counter, she then placed the jug, back in the fridge. She then grabbed the bottle of O Negative from the counter walked over to the microwave and placed it inside before heating it up for about 20 seconds. Once heated Hermione removed the bottle from the microwave, grabbed the goblets while Severus grabbed the plates as well as the plate with the Pizza and brings them over to the table, and set it all down on the table.

She then passed Draco his drink, before taking her seat across from him, Severus Hermione and Draco grabbed a slice of Pizza, they chatted as they ate, Draco just happen to glance over at Severus who had bit into his slice of pizza then taking a swig from his bottle of O Negative. "How can you eat food and drink the blood at the same time?" Draco asked with a grimace, Severus swallowed and set the bottle down, and said "it's simple I have no taste-buds"

Draco shrugged, so how come your back not that I'm not happy to see my godfather but I thought newborns are supposed to stay with their maker for a year after they are turned, "they are" said Severus.

"So why aren't you still with your maker?" asked Draco.

"I was until today he sent me back because I was too distracted to pay attention to what he was telling me" said Severus, "how?" asked Draco he then glanced over at Hermione's smiling face and it clicked, he rolled his eyes after realizing WHY his newly made vampire godfather was sent back.

"You missed Hermione,"

Severus nodded, making Draco smile, after lunch, Severus cleared the table, put the dishes, and glass in the sink and the half-empty bottle of O Negative in the fridge. Once everything was, cleaned away he started on the dishes washing them by hand. Hermione walked into the kitchen, wrapped her arms around Severus from behind and saying, "I'm goanna show Draco my piñata so that's we're we'll be if you're looking for us."

"OK love."

Hermione kissed his cheek,

On her way out, of the kitchen Hermione looked over at the table and said, "come on Draco, I want to show you my piñata."

"You're what?" He asked.

"My piñata, it is a muggle game you have an animal hanging in the air and you have to hit it with a bat while blindfolded and candy comes out if it burst, it is more for little kids."

"Isn't that too childish for us?" asked Draco, as he stood up.

"Not THIS piñata" said Hermione as she gave him a feral grin.

Draco meanwhile gave her a sceptical look, "Oh come on you'll love the game I promise" said Hermione excitedly as she grabbed his hand and dragged him down to the basement. When they entered the basement, Draco saw Ron hanging from a chain.

"Ah sweetie, what the hell is Weasel-bee doing in your basement I thought all of the weasels had been killed."

Hermione smiled as they made their way down the steps and further into the room, she and Draco now stood in front of Ron. "They were, however the dark lord spared him and gave him to me as a gift this morning" Draco turned and looked at her while ginning. "Well, well someone's becoming the dark lord's favourite, you lucky little bitch," laughed Draco.

Hermione smiled.

"So Draco want to play with my piñata NOW?"

Draco gave her a dumfounded look.

"WEASEL is your piñata."

Hermione nodded and smiled, Draco got an evil glint in his eye and grinned, before turning to Hermione and saying "I would LOVE to join you in a game of piñata." Hermione laughed evilly and clapped her hands while saying "isn't this goanna be fun?" Draco nodded "yes it's going to be loads of fun." Hermione then walked over and grabbed a bat covered with thumbtacks before walking back over to Draco.

"Batter up Draco."

She throws the bat to him.

Draco caught the bat with ease, and smiled at Hermione then looks at Ron, Draco gripped the handle tight and swung. The bat connected with Ron's ribs and the force of it makes him cry out, in pain,

"AH!" Ron screamed as the thumbtacks embedded into his skin.

Draco and Hermione just laughed.

"Now that's music," said Hermione.

Draco smiled as Ron swung on the hook, the second time Draco swung the bat and missed. Hermione looks at Draco.

"Oops! Bad luck Dray, my turn."

Draco looked at Hermione.

"Bloody hell!" he grumbled, handing the bat over, Hermione held the bat in her hand and swung, hitting Ron across the face. Each time they hit Ron there was a scream of pain and a round of laughter.

"Shit girl, you almost took his head off with that one!" said Draco.

Hermione laughed and bit her bottom lip before she looked over at Draco, and innocently saying.

"Who me?"

"Yes you,"

The blond smiled while shaking his head at how childlike Hermione was acting, Draco took the bat and hit it against the side of Ron's face, Ron's scream echoed off the walls of the basement. Upstairs Severus could hear Ron's screams along with Hermione and Draco's laughter. Severus shook his head and smiled while continuing to clean up around the kitchen.

Back down in the basement Hermione and Draco stood back admiring their work Blood was dripping from the many open wounds on Ron's body. "

Oh look at all this blood you're wasting." Hermione told him.

She then swung the bat, hitting him in the chest. Ron coughed up blood, Hermione then handed the bat to Draco before yelling up the stairs to Severus, who was just walking past the basement door.

"Sev love, Ron's wasting good blood down here. Do you want any?"

Severus looked in and saw the blood, before looking at his love,

"Come now love you know I don't drink weasel blood! It is most disgusting" said Severus.

Then quick as a flash, he was down in the basement and had wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered into her ear, "your blood on the other hand love I could drink a gallon of."

Hermione giggled.

Draco rolled his eyes and Ron glared.

When Draco saw the look on Ron's face, it earned Ron a thumb tack bat to the face right between the eyes. That was how the afternoon was spent playing with the piñata, known as Ron Weasley surprisingly enough even Severus joined the game.

After an hour of playing a good old round of bash the piñata Severus left to go to Knock-turn ally, leaving Hermione and Draco alone in the house. Therefore, while Severus was out of the house Hermione and Draco stopped and took a break, heading up stairs into the house to grab a drink. The friends sat at the table drinking butter beer, when suddenly Hermione spoke up.

"Draco"

The blond-haired man looked at her.

"Yes Hermione."

"I have an awful feeling that not everyone from the Order was killed."

Draco choked on his drink.

"What made you think that?" asked Draco who wore a wide-eyed look on his face, "well only Albus, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Arthur and Molly Weasley, were killed. However there are more members of the order aside from the ones that were killed," said Hermione.

"Do you think they went into hiding?" asked Draco.

"I do, not only that but I think some members of Dumbledore's army are alive as well, I know some were killed off when the Order died" said Hermione "but how are we ever going to find out if they are alive and in hiding?" asked Draco.

Hermione smiled.

"We'll just have to beat it out of my toy."

Draco got a gleeful look on his face.

"Now that I've got to be a part of."

Hermione grinned.

"Shall we go have our fun?" asked Hermione.

Draco smile they both then drank the last of their butter beer and set the goblets to the sink before standing up and making their way back down into the basement. Draco grinned evilly as he and Hermione made their way down the basement stairs and said with a bit too much enthusiasm, "well, now we have had our break, let's get back to playing with the piñata."

Ron heard him and tensed up; He did not know how much longer he could take, he was still bleeding from the many deep open cuts he received from them earlier. Hermione laughed evilly as she and Draco walked over to Ron.

"We can do that, but first I want to ask him a few Questions," said Hermione.

Draco looked over at Hermione; his face fell.

"Can't we just skip the Questions and go right to kicking the shit out of him?" Draco Pleaded.

Hermione laughed.

"You are so much like your aunt Bella. You know that right" said Hermione as she walked over to retrieve a bat covered with small nails from the wall and put the thumb-tack bat away. "Yeah I know it runs in the family." Draco sarcastically answered as he took the bat from her. Hermione laughed and conjured up a chair and sat down, in front of Ron.

"Now Ron you're going to answer some questions for me, and if I don't like what I hear, Draco over there's going to bring you a lot of pain. Is that understood?" Hermione asked him. Ron's eyes darted over to Draco, the blonde man's eyes lit up, he was grinning from ear to ear and thinking, _come on weasel give me a reason to knock your worthless head off your shoulders._

Ron then looked back at Hermione; anger was clear in his eyes.

"So are you ready to begin?" Hermione Asked.

"Go to hell Mud-blood!" Ron screamed at her in fear and anger.

That only earn him a bat to the chest which Draco was all too happy to deliver, the nails embedded into one of his deep open cuts, making Ron scream.

"AH!"

The blond wizard just laughed.

Hermione smiled at her best friend then sighed and shook her head at Ron, "what would your mother and father say if they heard you talking to me like that, huh?" Hermione saw pain and guilt in Ron's eyes and smiled, then continued taunting him about his deceased family.

"What about your brothers huh, do you think they would be proud of you for talking to a witch like the way you're talking to me now?" Asked Hermione.

She could see the guilt eating at him in his eyes and smiled once more. "Ginny she was what, 14 when she died right? You know she could have grown up and have a full life if you and your family surrendered to us from the beginning. Now are you going to co-operate "or do I have to get Draco to swing that bat of his?" asked Hermione.

_Yeah do it do it do it _thought Draco, who was eager to do some damage to the red-head.

"No I'll do it," said Ron.

Who with the threat of being hit with the nailed bat sang like a bird in a cage? When Draco heard that, his excitement deflated like a balloon. _Come on that is not fair. Where is the fun in that Bloody weasel, taking away my fun!_ Draco Thought.

Hermione looked at Draco, who was sulking nearby, then back at Ron and said "Good." "Now answer this. Are all the Order members dead?" asked Hermione. Ron glanced at Draco, who was now grinning and holding up the bat, before quickly answering, "No some went into hiding."

"What about members of Dumbledore's army?" asked Hermione?

"The… ones… that survived… they're….they're alive" Ron stammered.

"Do you know what they are planning?" asked Hermione

"Yes," said Ron.

"What are they planning?" asked Hermione.

Ron did not answer.

This of course caused Draco to swing the bat. It hit Ron below the belt. Draco himself winced at Ron's pain filled scream. Hermione laughed.

"Oh low blow."

Ron caught his breath then answered, "The rest of the order, along with the Surviving members of Dumbledore's army, is planning an attack on the death eaters and the dark lord. They want Harry back." After that, Draco and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione then got up, took the bat from Draco, and swung one final time before hanging it back up. Hermione and Draco then left the basement while Ron lay limp on the hook.

When they were in the hall, Hermione turned to Draco and said, "I'm going to go inform The Dark Lord about this. Would you mind letting Severus know where I am when he gets back?" asked Hermione. "Of course not, go ahead," said Draco. Hermione smiled and transfigured her outfit into a long silk black robe then Dis- Apparited to Riddle Manor.

***** Riddle Manor******

Hermione Apparited in the entryway of the Manor, she turned and walked up the stairs. Voldemort was currently in a meeting when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" said Voldemort.

Hermione opened the door and walked in closing, the door behind her. The witch walked over and knelt in front of him. "My lord, I have some things to tell you, and it is best to be said in privet," said Hermione.

"Leave us"

The Death Eaters left, once they were alone Voldemort held out his hand to Hermione. The young dark witch took the hand offered to her and Voldemort pulled her to her feet before sitting her on his lap. "Now child, what is it you need to tell me?" asked Voldemort.

"Well, apparently the war isn't over like we originally thought," said Hermione.

"What do you mean child?" Voldemort inquired of her.

"Not all of The Order members died, some went into hiding. They're planning an attack with the help of a group of some surviving students who were a part of a group that called themselves Dumbledore's army, they want Harry back" said Hermione. Voldemort was quiet for a moment, processing the information; he opened up his mouth and spoke, "thank you for informing me, my dear."

Hermione smiled.

"It's been my pleasure, my lord," said Hermione as she stood up; she then turned to face Voldemort.

"My Lord, may I use the floo please?" asked Hermione.

Voldemort nodded his head.

"I will escort you down stairs," said Voldemort, as he stood from his seat, they made their way down the hall then down stairs, and walked into the living room. Many of the Death Eaters, who were present did not like Hermione, they felt that a Mudblood had no right in the inner circle. On the other hand, with the Dark Lord there, they did not dare show their disgust openly. Bella was the one who HATED Hermione the most.

She glared daggers at the witch while thinking _I do not understand how a Mudblood like her is in the inner circle. Worst of all, the Mudblood has taken the attention of The Dark Lord away from me_. The death eaters parted as Voldemort and Hermione both walked to the fireplace, once at the fireplace, Voldemort handed Hermione some floo powder. She nodded her head, stepped in, and dropped the floo, while saying "Spinner's End."

****Spinner's End****

Hermione reappeared in the fireplace of Severus home at Spinners end. Hermione stepped out, cleaned the soot from her robes; before crossing over to the door in the wall, and walked through. Hermione made her way to the basement. When Hermione got down stairs, she saw Severus had returned from Knock-turn ally. Hermione walked over to the far corner of the basement.

"Hello Sev," said Hermione.

Severus looked up from cutting up the potions ingredient. "Draco told me you had to go see the Dark Lord," said Severus as he leant over the table and kissed his witch.

"I did indeed," said Hermione as they pulled back.

"Are you going to tell me what you told the Dark Lord?" asked Severus. Suddenly, at that moment, he felt pain in his lower left forearm from the mark. "Something tells me your about to find out," said Hermione. Severus walked out from behind the desk. He then used his vampire powers, and all three Severus Hermione and Draco disappeared in a black smoke.

****Riddle Manor****

The smoke around them cleared. The trio walked up the stairs and to the meeting room. The doors were wide open; they could see that the inner circle was present, as well as thousands of other Death eaters.

_This must be important news for everyone including the lower ranking death eaters and the Jr Death eaters to be present_ Severus thought as the trio walked in, once in the room, Draco left their side and took his place beside his father. Meanwhile Severus and Hermione walked over to Voldemort and stood on either side of his throne.

Everyone, aside from Hermione because she was not afraid of him, got the chills as he began speaking.

"My dear friends," Voldemort addressed his followers.

"I have been informed that the remaining Order members, who went into hiding, plan on teaming up with the remaining group of students who call themselves Dumbledore's army. They want back what was taken from them."

Just then Lucius stepped forward, "my lord may we know how you came about knowing this?" asked Lucius. Hermione looked over at Draco and mouthed, "I'm sorry" before pulling out her wand and pointing it at Lucius and saying

"Crucio."

Lucius dropped to the floor, in pain.

"NEVER interrupt the dark lord when he is speaking!" said Hermione.

After some time, Voldemort put a hand on Hermione's shoulder; it was his silent command for her to stop the torture, which she did. Voldemort then began speaking once more, "how I came about this information was thanks to Hermione," was all Voldemort said.

"Why should we believe a Mudblood like her she is lying to gain more Favor?" screeched Bella, Severus snarled and lunged at Bella biting her neck the female screamed.

"Severus stop" Hermione called out to her mate.

Severus dropped the witch and spit the blood from his mouth on to her.

"Rodolphus get your wife back in line and keep her quite another bout of disrespect like that and I WILL do much worse," said Voldemort as Hermione walked over, to Severus and wrapped her arms around him and saying

"Calm down."

Meanwhile Voldemort watched them with a snarl on his face, Severus felt the piercing eyes of his lord and looked up he locked eyes with him for a brief moment before pulling away, wrapping an arm around Hermione.

Voldemort snarl dropped seconds before Hermione looked at him and said, "I'm sorry about that my lord please continue" with that she led Severus back to Voldemort's side. "Yes my lord," said Rodolphus as he stepped forward and took his wife's arm and put pressure on her wound while helping her from the floor.

He then moved them back amongst the death eaters. Voldemort then continued to inform his followers about the plan, "now, we must be ready, they could attack at any moment. They are expecting us here, so we'll move to Hogwarts," said Voldemort, with that the meeting ended and everyone left.

The couple bowed to Voldemort and left making their way down the hall down the stairs and into the living room, they walked over to their fireplace and stepped in before dropping the floo powder and saying.

"Spinners end"

****Spinner's End****

It was going on 5:30pm when Severus and Hermione floo'ed back home. Hermione stumbled as she stepped out of the fireplace; however, Severus caught her before she fell. That is when he got a good look at her and knew.

"Hermione love, did you take your blood replenishing potion at all today?" asked Severus.

After all, it had been many hours since he fed from her while having his way with her.

"No," Hermione Whispered.

Severus sighed and picked her up.

He carried her over to the sofa and laid her on the sofa. "Stay there while I get you a blood-replenishing potion," said Severus. Hermione just nodded, Severus came back moments later with a blood replenishing potion in his hand. He walked over and handed it to her. Hermione sat up, and popped the cork, before putting the vile to her lips and drank. Afterward, she made a face and handed the empty vile back. "Man, I hate drinking that!" said Hermione.

"You know my agreement about feeding on you," said Severus.

Hermione sighed, "I drink, a blood-replenishing potion after you have fed or you will not feed on me, again" said Hermione. They then stood and walked through the door. Once in the kitchen, they began to make Chicken Carbonara for dinner and chocolate lava cake for dessert. When the cake had finished baking, Hermione walked over and put it in the fridge for later.

When the dinner was done, they sat down and ate; Severus had some more O negative left over from this afternoon's bottle, Severus took a swig of the bottle and moaned "Merlin that taste better than Bella's blood" said Severus. While Hermione had some butter beer. As they ate, they also talked about the meeting.

"I guess the war isn't over," said Hermione.

"Looks like it," said Severus.

Hermione sighed.

Severus reached over and brought her hand to his lips. He turned her hand over and kissed the inside of her wrist right on the bite mark.

"I don't want to lose you again," Hermione whispered as she looked down at her plate.

"Hey sweetheart look at me" said Severus.

Hermione lifted her eyes from the table and look up at her love. "You will not lose me," said Severus as he kissed the inside of her wrist one more.

"Promise?" asked Hermione.

"I Promise love" said Severus

After speaking about her fears, they consumed the meal in silence. When they finished, Hermione put the dishes in the sink, got out the cake and cut up a slice for her and Severus. She then put it in the fridge again. After Hermione got out the forks and plates, she put a slice of cake on each.

She then walked back and set them on the table before she sat down herself. Once again, they ate in silence, too occupied with their thoughts on the war. After dessert, Severus cleaned up while Hermione sat there and stared into space. When Severus walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, she jumped and turned her head.

Severus had a look of concern in his black eyes. "Hermione, darling, it is late, we should head to bed," said Severus. Hermione nodded and Severus pulled his love to her feet, gave her a hug, and kissed her forehead. He then took her hand and walked her up the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom. Once there, he walked her into the bedroom and closed the door.

"I'm going for a bath," said Severus.

Hermione nodded Severus closed the door.

Five minutes later, he came out dressed for bed he found Hermione sitting brushing her hair. He walked up behind her then wrapped his arms around her waist. Severus could tell his mate was worried about the remaining order members and the students of DA rebelling against the Dark Lord not to mention that at any moment he could be called away by Darth.

"Come on bed time" he whispered.

Hermione nodded and stood up.

They walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers. The couple lay there on their sides; Hermione felt safe wrapped in Severus's arms. Hermione turned over to face Severus.

"The war's not over, but I just don't know if I can do it all again. The risk of losing you, it's too hard to even think about," said Hermione a moment later she sat up.

"Love where are you going?" asked Severus as he watched Hermione get out of bed.

Hermione looked over her shoulder, "I need to distress myself so I'm going to play with my toy for a while," Hermione said as she slipped on a robe and tied it together.

"Alright darling, have fun" Severus in a sing-song voice before laughing, which made Hermione smile. Hermione walked down stairs then down the basement stairs, where Ron was hanging from the hook.

The young wizard appeared to be sleeping. Hermione smiled as she walked over and got a razor blade bat off the wall. _It's time to wake up the lazy weasel_ Thought Hermione as she walked back over to Ron, held the handle of the razor blade bat and swung, the bat hit him across the cheek, cutting him.

Ron awoke with a scream.

"Oops, sorry Ron did I wake you?" Hermione asked innocently.

"What, come to torture me again, have you Mudblood?" asked Ron sarcastically.

Hermione eyes narrowed before going wide and innocent. She grinned and said, "You bet," before swinging the bat.

This time, the bat hit him behind the knees, making him fall to the floor. Hermione smiled,

"I like this, right where you belong, bowing to your mistress!" said Hermione spitefully she smiled again and looked at the blood on him and on the floor around him.

Hermione summoned her wand to her, and then with a wave of it, the worst wounds on Ron's body healed. Ron looked down at his body, surprised, and then looked up at Hermione.

"Well, I can't have my toy bleeding to death. As much fun as that would be to watch," said Hermione as she circled him before coming to stand in front of him again.

"So, now that I'm healed, what do you plan to do? Torture me some more?" asked Ron.

Hermione tapped her chin with her index finger, pretending to think, "Ah, is that trick question?" asked Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes; Hermione saw this and swung the bat. Ron hissed and tears came to his eyes as the blades sliced into his side. Hermione then began using him as a piñata until she got tired. When she finished Ron now hung by the hook, bleeding from the cuts all over his body.

"Aw what a master piece!" said Hermione as she looked at what she had done.

"Well, sleep well my pet," said Hermione as she walked over and hung the bat up.

Hermione waved her wand and all three bats that she had used were, cleaned of skin and blood. Hermione crossed over to the stairs and walked up them before she closed the door.

Hermione then looked down at her robe and saw that she had Ron's blood on her robes. She scrunched up her face in disgust, before she pulled out her wand, pointed it at her robe and said, "Scourgify" immediately the blood was, cleaned from her robe.

With her robe cleaned, Hermione made her way back up stairs. When she walked into her and Severus's bedroom, she smiled at seeing Severus's sleeping form. Hermione quietly closed the door and made her way over to the bed.

She stood beside her side of the bed and smiles down at Severus before she slipped the robe from her shoulders. Next, she waved her wand, hanging her robe back in the closet. Hermione lifts the bed covers then slipped in next to her sleeping mate. She curled herself against his side and rested her head on his chest. Immediately, as if sensing her presence, Severus subconsciously wrapped his arm around her waist. Hermione smiled and closed her eyes, preparing to join her lover in the land of dreams.

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on the 14/5/14

**Page 16**


	3. surprises and memories

Started it on the 19/514

**Note:** Darth has long black hair red wings and dark violet eyes (vampire eyes) his normal eye color is evergreen

**Title: **surprises and memories

**Author:**David Boreanaz's wife247

**Pairings:**Hermione/ Severus

**Genre:**Romance, angst, friendship

**Warnings:**swearing student/teacher relationship (flash back)

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry potter

**Intro: **Hermione is in for a surprise with this surprise she decided to look back on how she became a death eater.

* * *

*****October 25th 1996*****

2 weeks had passed since Severus had retuned much to Hermione's relief, she woke that morning around 9 O'clock, and rolled over and propped herself up with her chin in the palm of her hand, watching her beloved vampire's sleeping form. When suddenly, she felt her stomach churning, the young witch careful slipped from the bed and ran for the bathroom, she knelt over the toilet bowl and throws up.

When she felt she could not possibly throw up any more she pulled herself up and stood on shake legs after flushing she stood in front of the sink, _you look like death girl_ she told herself. Hermione then washed out her mouth brushed her teeth however when she turned to walk out of the path room, she found Severus dressed in his black PJ's leaning against the door way arms folded and a look of concern on his face.

"You could hear that, oh" said Hermione her cheek turning pink with embarrassment, Severus gave her a small smile walked further into the bathroom and wrapped her up in his arms, and said "well I do have sensitive hearing sweetheart." After about 5 minutes standing there Severus let her go, and stepped aside, "I'm going for a shower ok" said Severus "alright I'm going to go make something to eat maybe that will settle my stomach."

Hermione then stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door before walking into the closet and got down a silver and green robe along with her undergarments, Sometime later, Hermione emerges from the walk in closet; dressed in the silver and green robe. Hermione made her way over to her bedside table and grabbed her wand before walking out of the bedroom, down the hall then down the stairs and into the kitchen/ dining hall, once downstairs, once in the kitchen she begins to make herself some tea, hoping it would sooth her upset stomach. After she finished Hermione goes to sit at the table, she was sipping her tea as her mind wandered _this has been going on for 2 weeks now_. Suddenly something clicks _2 weeks my last bleed was 2 weeks ago_. Suddenly it clicks and her body freezes_, he is a vampire it cannot be possible._

Nevertheless with that thought in mind she shakily set her cup down and picks up her wand and does a pregnancy spell and it turned pink. Hermione drops her wand out of shock _I am pregnan_t she thought, for a few minutes she just sits there, letting her tea go cold_, I am pregnant_ was the only thought running through her head, Hermione shakes her head trying to get the thought out of her head.

Suddenly an owl tapped on the window, Hermione still in a daze got up and let the animal in, she then summoned her wizarding purse and gave the owl a Knut and took the Daily Prophet from the owl's leg, and the owl turned and flew out the window. Hermione closed the window and returned to the table and sat down she then used a spell to reheat her now cold tea, afterwards she sat there, reading the prophet and drinking her tea. When the tea was gone, Hermione got up and went to make a fire call. "Malfoy manor" said Hermione as she stuck her head into the fire.

*****Malfoy manor*** **

The Malfoy family were sitting eating breakfast when one of their many house elves popped in.

"Mistress a fire call for you" squeaked the elf.

"Who is it winter?" asked Narcissa.

"A Miss Granger Mistress"

All three Malfoy's eyes widened, Narcissa stood up from the table and left the room. When she walked into the parlour, she found Hermione's head in the fireplace. "My dear what is it?" asked Narcissa "I'm sorry I know it early but I need your help please can you come through it is very urgent" said Hermione.

"Of cause dear please stand back," said Narcissa.

*****Spinner's end*** **

Hermione stepped back and seconds later, Narcissa came through the blond witch took one look at the young witches panicked and scared face and new something was wrong, "Hermione dear what is it?" asked Narcissa.

"I think I might be pre….Pregnant" said Hermione.

Narcissa gasped "oh my dear" and that all it took, Hermione broke down. "I haven't…. had my bleeds…. The day Sev came back….and I've been feeling unwell for those 2 weeks…. I did a pregnancy spell… and it showed up positive… but it cannot be true Severus is a vampire it is not possible …. Therefore, can you come to St. Mungo's…? I don't wanna go alone..." Hermione sobbed. Narcissa gathered the young witch in her arms and soothed her. Once Hermione was calm, they left for St. Mungo's.

They returned 45 minutes later, stepping out of the fire place, Narcissa guide the shocked witch over to the sofa and sat her down, it had been confirmed by the healer, that Hermione was indeed 2 weeks pregnant. _How am I going to tell him_ she thought Narcissa just squeezed her hand making Hermione smile, the young witch used a few face cleaning spells so she did look like she had been crying.

"Would you like me to be here when you tell Severus?" Narcissa asked her, "No thanks I'm not sure when I'll tell him but I will tell him" said Hermione. "Very well then I better head home Draco and Lucius will be wondering where I have gone to," said Narcissa, "Ok and thank you so much Narcissa" said Hermione, as she got up and walked over to the witch.

"You're welcome Hermione" said Narcissa.

The older witch turned and stepped inside the fire place, Hermione handed her some floo powder, "Malfoy Manor" said Narcissa before dropping the floo powder, the green flames engulfed her and she was gone. Hermione turned and walked back through the door and back into the kitchen/dining hall and sat down she picked up the paper and began reading,

A few minutes later, just as Hermione finished reading the paper and put it down a pair of hands covered her eyes.

Hermione shivered as she felt lips on her neck then gasped as fangs penetrated her skin, after having two gulps of her blood they pulled out and she heard Severus whisper in her ear, "thanks for breakfast sweetheart it was deliciously sweet as always." Hermione gulped hoping Severus did not feel it. When Severus pulled his hands away Hermione blinks and there was a vial of blood replenishing potion in front of her, Hermione grimaced but had to make it look like looking at the blood replenishing potion did want to make herself throw up, so she popped the cork and drained it in one go.

Hermione turned in her chair and handed the empty vial back to him. Severus lent down and kissed her. "What was that for?" asked Hermione hoping that he didn't figure out what was wrong "you had a bit of the potion on your lips and because I love you" said Severus.

Hermione smiled.

"I love you to Severus" said Hermione.

And might I say love, you look a bit better then you did earlier" said Severus, Hermione smiled and thought all_ thanks to the anti-nausea potion the healer gave to me, _"By the way was that Cissy I heard?" asked Severus, as he turned and walked into the kitchen, "um yeah it was" said Hermione, "what did she want?" asked Severus "um nothing just came by to say hello" said Hermione hoping he would buy her cover story. Severus just looked at her, before asking, "What would you like for breakfast love?"

Hermione thought about it for a minuets and realised she was feeling hungry Toast, egg and bacon please" said Hermione. "Ok Toast egg and bacon coming right up" said Severus. As Severus began preparing his beloveds breakfast, they began talking. Hermione picked up the daily prophet again.

"Sev listen to this, after surviving the war the remaining Order members and some students are now searching for the boy who lived and the Weasley children. After being informed of the death of Arthur and Molly Weasley," said Hermione as she read what the prophet had wrote.

"Yes well we already knew this might happen," said Severus.

"Yes but so soon" said Hermione,

"They are quicker than I thought."

"That may be true however I learned a two days ago that the dark lord has now deemed the manor to dangerous and thinks that will be the first place they look. Therefore, we will be moving into Hogwarts tomorrow. Most of the other Death eaters are already there," said Severus as he placed the plate of toast egg and bacon in front of Hermione.

Unfortunately just looking at the greasy bacon made Hermione feel queasy once more, _ok__maybe I shouldn't have asked for bacon__, _Hermione turned and smiled and kissed his cheek while saying, "Thanks honey." She then turned back around and began eating her meal as much as she could without reviling as if she wanted to throw up. Severus turned and walked back into the kitchen.

After finishing half of her meal Hermione stood up, picked up her plate and cutlery, went to the kitchen, and put them in the sink.

"Hermione you alright Love?" asked Severus as he saw she was throwing away half of her breakfast, Hermione froze "fine sweetie it's just this war it's getting to me." Severus gave her a piecing look, "you sure it's nothing else?" asked Severus. Hermione shook her head but her stomach began playing up and Hermione knew what was going to happen,

"I'm sure" Hermione replied before looking at him and saying, "I'm going to be in our room if you need me for anything." With that Hermione made a hasty retreat up to the bedroom, Severus watch her leave with a puzzled look on his face. _She is hiding something but what_ he thought before heading down to the basement to brew more blood replenishing potion since they were running low.

Meanwhile upstairs Hermione raced into the bedroom closed the door and ran into the bathroom and hunched over the toilet bowl and throws up her breakfast afterwards Hermione stood up and began cleaning herself up before signing and stepping out of the bathroom_, it must have been the bacon _she thought as she made her way over to the bay window and sits on the window seat. H_ow are we ever going to tell your daddy_ thought the young witch as she placed her hand on her flat stomach that housed the cells of what would grow into being her child? Hermione sighed again and rested her head on the window overlooking the backyard and the woods that lay behind it. The witch sighed and turned away.

"How did I EVER get into this and I do not mean the pregnancy," Hermione said aloud, "well it's time I have a trip down memory lane" she stood up and walked out, and down the hall, down the stairs she took a left and wondered into the basement, down the stairs passed Ron who was sleeping, I_, will give him a wakeup call later_ thought Hermione as she walked over to her vampire.

"Severus darling."

The vampire looked up, "what is it beautiful?" asked Severus as he looked up from cutting up the potion ingredients. "I was wondering if I could borrow you're pensive to look back on some of my memories?" asked Hermione.

"Of cause you can sweetheart," said Severus.

He then pulled the shrunken pensive from his pocket. Hermione smiled. She knew Severus carried the pensive everywhere he went, Hermione then took it from him made her way across the basement up the stairs out the door, up the hall way up the stair and down the upstairs hallway to their bedroom.

Once inside Hermione walked over and sat on the edge of her side of the bed, she then sat the pensive on the bedside table and pulls out her wand to enlarged the pensive.

Once the pensive was back to its normal size Hermione put her wand to the side of her temple and used a non-verbal spell to pull the memories from her mind, after pulling her wand away from her temple a Silver substance appeared on the end of the wand.

This substance contained her memories she just pulled from her mind Hermione then sent the memories into the pensive. When the memories were put into the pensive, Hermione stuck her face into the magical object, with that she was suddenly overcome with the memories the first memory that came to her was of her sorting

*****Memory 1 *****

Hermione walked through the door of Hogwarts with the other first year students she was chatting away to another first year about the ceiling "it's not real it bewitched to look like the night sky, they stopped when McGonagall told them to "when I call your names you will come up her I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house." Hermione was really excited she had read up in all the house and in her view she thought she would do well in either Ravenclaw for her intelligence and knowledge or Slytherin for her ambition, to always be the best her cunning ability to always make sure others got the blame even if it were her fault, and her resourcefulness for getting out of sticky situations.

"Hermione granger" the Professor called Hermione walked up an excited nerves feeling coursing through her, she sat on the stool facing the students the hat was placed on her head and she heard the hat talk, "ah a clever mind and a thrust to prove yourself but I know where to place you." The hat said

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted.

Hermione sat there shocked, then a look of fury over came her face, she balled her hands into fist so hard that her palms started to bleed she then got off the stool and stormed over to the Gryffindor table sitting at the end of the table closest to the door she sat there her arms folded and chewing the inside of her cheek. Up at the staff table the headmaster smiled behind his goblet his plan was come together. Unknown to Hermione a blond head boy was watching her, _something does not seem right_ he thought

******End of memory 1*** **

Hermione pulled her head out of the pensive, "well sweetie it seems Draco was on to something" she said placing her hand on her flat stomach she then dived into the pensive once more.

*****Memory 2 *****

It was the day after the sorting where shockingly Hermione had been placed in Gryffindor, she acted like the dutiful little lioness cub, until the day wore on and she overheard two of her housemates teasing her for being a know it all. One even called her a nightmare. So Hermione ran until she found herself at the base of a tree in the school grounds, Hermione sat down under the tree pulled her knees up to her chest and cried her eyes out.

A Slytherin First year with white-blond hair, and stone grey eyes looked down on her, _hey it's that girl that got angry for being placed in Gryffindor _he thought before jumping down to greet her, _ I don't understand if the hat says I would be great in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, then what in the name of merlin am I doing in a house_ _that was admired and favoured for courage, chivalry and determination when I most defiantly don't possess those skills s_he thought.

Suddenly Hermione head shot up at the sound of the thud she looked over to see tall, slender boy with a pale, pointed face, sleek white-blond hair, and stone grey eyes, "Hey" said the boy who was the first to speak. Hello" Hermione replied as she whipped her eyes, Draco smiled at her, "I saw you were, sorted into Gryffindor but something tells me you belong with Slytherin" said the boy, "the hat said I'd do well in Slytherin or Ravenclaw but I do not understand WHY he placed me in Gryffindor" said Hermione.

"Well that is strange, I'm Draco by the way Draco Malfoy," said the boy holding out his hand, Hermione smiled and shook his hand while saying I'm Hermione Granger I'm new to the magical world," said the 12 year old.

Draco smiled, "Muggleborn or half-blood?"

"Pardon?" asked Hermione.

"It's a type here in the magical world" Draco described, "there are three pure-bloods like myself have two magical parents while other have only one magical parent and one muggle none magical parent, which we call half-bloods the third is muggle born a witch or wizard with none magical parents."

"Well I gauss that make me Muggleborn then," replied Hermione, Draco smiled well since you are new why don't I show you around" said Draco "I'd like that" said Hermione with that the snake Prince and lioness princess walked off.

*****End of memory 2**** **

When she pull back out she was smiling _Draco was the first friend I made at Hogwarts _she thought with fondness, she then dive in again too few the next memory,

*****Memory 3 *****

4 years later, 9 January 1995 a now 15 year old Hermione Granger was out walking the grounds on a on cool winters day she wish she could have visited her love for his birthday her love was her Potion's Professor Severus Snape, they have been dating secretly for 3 weeks. She wanted to go see him but new she could not because no one knew that, they were dating aside from Draco. _I cannot believe he is 35 today _she thought as she stopped by the meeting place that she and Draco found last year.

It was a secluded spot under some trees near the forbidden forest and it was far from prying eyes. Hermione leant against a tree, she pulled out her wand and looked around then looked down at her Gryffindor school robe and sneered, before saying, "this outfit has got to go." Then with a wave of her wand the school robe was gone and she was wearing a white long sleeved blouse with the Slytherin school tie and tight black slacks on her feet were black high heels.

"Ah well don't you look very Slytherin today"

Hermione whipped her head about and squealed "DRACO" before jumping on him, "getting away from the scum that is Gryffindor house?" Draco asked as he pulled back. "Yeah they were driving me insane," said Hermione. "So what are you Slytherins doing out here?" asked Hermione as she looked and saw Pansy Vincent and Gregory with him. "I went looking for my sister thought she might have been with someone instead I find her here," said Draco Hermione blush and stepped back, "I want to I really do but…." She trailed off she could not say more because only Draco new of the relationship.

"Hermione do you want the light to lose the war?" asked Draco as he changed the subject, "Hell yes little brother that light needs to be put out I've had enough I want to be ME not some bloody means to gain the upper fucking hand in this war. After all that was the only reason the bloody headmaster put me in Gryffindor he knew I had the making of a Slytherin but did, he make the hat put me in my rightful house NO so you bet I want the light to lose"! Hermione told her little brother.

Draco smiled.

"Great I'll need you to keep your eyes and ears open around Potter and Weasley and get information that the dark lord can use" said Draco. Hermione smiled a Slytherin evil smile "count on it little brother.

The following morning Hermione Ron and Harry were the only ones in the common room. Hermione was pretending to read while sitting by the fire. Ron and Harry were discussing what the Order members were planning.

Unknown to them Hermione was hanging on their every word. "In the DOM (department of mysteries) There's a, prophesy. It's has to do with the war it's the key to winning the war" said Harry. Later on that day, Hermione went to her hang out only to see Draco standing there "hello Gryffindor" said Draco teasingly. Hermione just gave him a look and said, "You know I'm not a true Gryffindor." Draco then motioned to her school robe Hermione looked down to see she was still wearing her Gryffindor school robe then with a wave of her wand the robe disappeared and became the outfit she wore yesterday

Hermione smiled.

"You've got info?" asked Draco.

"Yep tell your father to inform the Dark Lord that there is a, prophesy in the DOM (department of mysteries) it has to do with the war it's the key to winning the war" said Hermione. Draco grinned, "Thank you Hermione now if you'll excuse me" said Draco before kissing her cheek before he ran off back to the castle to write a letter and informing his father of the information.

*****End of memory 3*****

*****Present day*****

Hermione pulled out after watching the first three memories and smiled then suddenly that smile disappeared and her eyes clouded over in pain the next memory pained her because it was very recent and happened 5 months ago although the memory was still fresh in the witches mind. Hermione took a deep breath got herself under control and plunged her face back into the pensive

*****Memory 4 *****

June 30th 1996 an hour after Severus killed Dumbledore the Auror's were tracking him down and the battle was raging on thought the grounds. Hermione was racing though the battlefield trying to find her love she dodged spell after spell. Harry and Ron saw Hermione running off to the forest.

"Hermione what are you doing!" cried Harry and Ron as they ran up to her.

"Going after Professor Snape" said Hermione.

Ron grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and spun her to face him while yelling angrily at her. "HELLO HERMIONE THAT GIT IS THE ONE WHO KILLED PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE."

Next thing Ron knew he was on the ground rubbing his jaw, "ow jeez what was that for" Hermione sneered "watch your tongue Ron" said Hermione "Hermione how else did snake face know of the prophesy Severus is a death eater he told snake-face," said Harry who was trying to talk some scene into his friend.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "So I don't care I'm going after him" Hermione replied stubbornly, Hermione then turned her back on them, seeing her lack of compassion towards the death of Dumbledore, made Harry lose HIS temper. "I will tell you how it was Snape he told Voldemort, DON'T YOU GET IT Snape's a SPY he betrayed the light!" cried Harry. They just could not understand why their best friend would be defending a murderer and a death eater. Hermione smiled and thought i_f you both only new who truly betrayed the light and you soon will,_ she then spun around, once more.

"Like I said I DON'T CARE,"

"Hermione listen to us please" Harry begged his friend, seconds later Harry was knocked off his feet with that Hermione turned and bolted into the forest, she was now running through the forest in desperate search for the wizard she loved. Although when she found him, Severus's blood covered his body from head to toe.

"SEVERUS" Screamed Hermione in anguished.

She raced over and fell to her knees beside him. "Severus" Hermione sobbed his name as she cradled his head in her hands. Ever so slowly, Severus opened his eyes.

"Her….Moine" Severus wheezed.

Hermione tore the bottom of her robe and used it to wipe the blood from his face, while softly saying, "Yes my love I'm here" she then lade his head in her lap. "Severus we have to stop the bleeding" said Hermione as she saw blood seeming underneath his black robes. "Sweetheart I am dying there is nothing you can do" said Severus as he reached up with a bloody hand and whipped the tears that Hermione did not realise were falling from her eyes.

"Hermione my love my whole life I never believed someone could love me for me, that is until I got to know you, you my beautiful insufferable know it all… Hermione laughed at that while more tears slid down her face ….brought love and light back into my life and for that reason alone I love you Miss Hermione Granger," whispered Severus. "I love you to Severus I love you so much" Hermione sobbed into his blood soaked chest.

"Hermione look at me" Severus whispered his voice was faint she looked up with puffy red eyes. "Come here" he whispered. Hermione lent down, Severus lifted his head and caught the young witch's lips in a deep love filled kiss. Hermione cried as she kissed him because she knew that this would be their last kiss. After that she pulled back, Severus closed his eyes, and his body slumped in her arms.

"SEV, SEV, SEVERUS. No, no, no NOOOOOO" yelled Hermione.

*****End of memory 4*****

*****Present day*****

When Hermione pulled herself from the memory, she was crying. M_erlin that hurt when I thought I would lose him_ thought Hermione as tears streamed down her face. Hermione was so upset she was feeling sick. Therefore, she moved from the bed and ran into the bathroom and throws up. Afterwards Hermione stands on shake legs, flushes the toilet and again brushes her teeth and washes her face, before leaving the bathroom once more. Hermione walks out and over to the bed, there she curls up on her side and let the tears once again fall.

Meanwhile Severus had finished brewing and was making his way up the stairs to his and Hermione's bedroom, when he had heard quite sobs coming from the room, he had come to tell her that the brewing had finished and to ask her what she would like for lunch.

When Severus entered the room, he found Hermione crying on their bed he stood leaning on the bedroom door frame, he could tell by her sobs what memory she had seen it was the memory where she thought he had died.

Severus slowly made his way over to the bed trying not to alert Hermione. He then lay down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione's breath hitched as arms encircled her and a soft "it never happened I was saved I'm here" was whispered in her ear.

Hermione turned her head and saw Severus lying behind her on the bed. Hermione smiled though her tears; Severus smiled and whipped the tears away, some moments later, he looked at her

"Darling would you like anything for lunch"

Hermione felt a little sick but was also hungry so she just nodded, Severus then got off the bed and picked her up bridle style; he carried her out of their room down the hall and into the kitchen where he sat her on the counter.

"So Hermione baby what do you want for lunch?" ask Severus. "A beef and salad sandwich" said Hermione. "Anything else?" asked Severus in her head she said_ yes another blood replenishing potion _but out loud she said "no thank you." Severus was shocked but didn't show it, _this is not normal she would normally eat more than just a sandwich_ he thought before shaking his head.

"Alright then a beef and salad sandwich it is" said Severus as he began getting out the food and preparing the sandwich. Hermione hopped off the counter walked over to the fridge and got out a bottle of butter-beer she then popped the cap then handed Severus his almost empty bottle of blood. "I'm going to go play before lunch," said Hermione before walking out of the kitchen. Severus then called after her, "alright just don't get blood on you robes" more like do not throw up on him thought Hermione as she made her way to the basement.

Hermione walked down the stairs and over to where she kept her other toys. She walked past the bats and headed for something new, a black leather whip. Hermione held the whip in her hand and walked over to where a now awake Ron hung. "Afternoon weasel ready to play some more?" asked Hermione as she unwind the whip she held it by the handle and moved her hand back, before bring it forward at a fast pace.

The whip made a whooshing sound before it connected with Ron's chest making the red head throw his head back and scream. Hermione only smiled a_s long as I do not draw blood I think I will be fine_, thought Hermione as she continued to beat him using the whip. All she could hear in her head was Ron's disrespectful words about Severus at one point the whip drew blood and to Hermione's shock horror she was starting to get hungry at seeing the blood but she also wanted to throw up at the sight of it.

_OK__ what, the hell, I want to be sick from seeing the blood yet it is making me hungry_ thought Hermione.

The witch only stopped playing when she heard Severus calling her, "Hermione lunch is ready" Hermione dropped the whip and walked back up the stairs. She found Severus waiting for her in the doorway.

They kissed before walking out and to the dining hall. When they walked into the dining hall, Hermione sat down and Severus placed the plate with the sandwiches in front of her,

"Are you not eating?" asked Hermione.

"I will," said Severus.

Just then they heard the microwave beep. They smiled Severus disappeared into the kitchen he then came back with a new bottle of blood in his hand, Severus popped the cap and drank half of it in one go; he then set it on the counter. "So Hermione what are your plans for the afternoon?" asked Severus as he licked the excess blood from his lips.

"Um..." Hermione lost her train of thought as she watches Severus tongue peak out and lick the blood from his lips, "Hermione" her was brought back to the present by his voice, "…oh yeah I'm going to have a look at that last memory," said Hermione her eyes transfixed on Severus mouth before moving her eyes onto the bottle of blood, he was holding. Hermione shook her head ridding her mind of wanting blood, finished her meal and stood up.

"Ah the one where I was saved then reborn and then went to destroy the hope of everyone when it was reviled you were the one to betray them?" asked Severus. Hermione nodded then took her plate to the sink, on her way pass Severus she stopped and gave him a kiss. Hermione walked in put the plate in the sink and headed upstairs. When she was at the top Hermione walked down the hall and back into their room. After walking into the bedroom Hermione closed the door and crossed the room and over to the bed. Once there she sat, down and smiled as she looked at the pensive, then dunked her head in letting the last memory wash over her.

*****Memory 5******

Hermione sat on the ground in the forbidden forest crying over what she thought to be Severus's dead body but unknown to her he had just passed out from loss of blood, she was still sobbing into his blood soaked robes when suddenly a shadow passed over them. Hermione looked up and saw a cloaked figure standing there. The witch pulled out her wand. "Who are you, what do you want?" asked Hermione.

"Fear not child my name is Darth I wish to help" said the cloaked figure.

"How can you help he is dead" said Hermione.

"No he is not your wizard is still alive however he is dying and I only have one option that will save his life" said Darth.

Hermione swallowed, "and what option is that?" asked Hermione , "only this" said Darth as he pulled back his hood and Hermione gasped as she saw his vampire face, "you wish to turn him?" asked Hermione.

"I do it is his last and only chance at life" said Darth.

Hermione nodded and moved, Darth picked Severus up and sank his sharp long fangs into the wizard's neck and darned him until he felt Severus heart slow, Darth then slit his own arm and put it to Severus's lips at first Severus didn't drink.

However he heard Hermione say "I can't lose you please drink."

Therefore, Severus drank until Dearth pulled his arm away. "It is done tomorrow night he will raise a vampire," said Darth he then picked Severus up then looked at Hermione, "follow me" Hermione did as she was told and followed the vampire deep into the forest until they came to a stop by a cave.

"We will bury him here" said Darth.

"Defodio" said Hermione pointing her wand at the ground the ground explode and made a sizeable whole, Darth walked over and lade Severus down, Hermione looked down at him "sleep well my love I will see you tomorrow night." Then she and Darth covered him with dirt before Darth retreated into the cave.

"You're welcome to stay miss"

Hermione smiled and stepped into the cave, "my name is Darth by the way" said the vampire, "nice to meet you Darth I'm Hermione" replied Hermione, the pair talk until sunrise Hermione learned Darth was 190 year old and that he was turned in 1806 at the age of 35 the talked and talked until the sun rose. By that time Darth excused himself "I will see you and Severus this evening" said Darth he turned and went deep into the cave, Hermione left the cave and sat in front of Severus's grave the day passed and before Hermione new it the sun had set and Darth stepped out of the Cave.

"Stand back Hermione," said Darth looking at the grave where his child lay ready to wake, Hermione stood up and made her way over to Darth seconds later they saw the ground move, Hermione watched as Severus emerged from the ground, once fully emerged Severus was a bit uncontrollable.

"Severus as your maker I command you to stop" Severus stopped immediately, and turned to Darth, "who are you what happened to me?" asked Severus, however before Darth could say anything he heard HER Voice, "his names Darth Sev he's a vampire he turned you to save your life"

Severus spun around and there before him stood Hermione curt face robe a bit torn a and hair in disarray _ but still beautiful_ he thought he went to take a step towards her only to be held back, "careful Severus you have uncontrolled vampire strength you could harm her not to mention you need to feed," it was at that moment he felt the thrust for blood, "ah you feel it don't you" said Darth, Severus gulped and nodded, "I can help" said Hermione walking over to them.

"Hermione stop" said Severus.

"What why?" asked Hermione?

"I don't want to hurt you" said Severus.

"Hermione smiled "you won't beside Darth is here he will guide you."

She then walked over until she stood in front of him, she pulled up the sleeve of her robe on her left arm and presented her wrist to him, "go on its OK" said Hermione, and with nod from Dearth Severus face morphed his deep black eyes become gold and his brow extends and his upper Canines lengthened into fangs.

He takes her wrists in his hand and glances at her before biting down making Hermione gasp Darth guides Severus as he feeds, "stop now Severus that is enough," said Darth Severus pulls back and kissed her wrist making the mark close. "Are you alright?" asked Darth, Hermione smiles but Severus can tell by the colour of her face that she is not, "Hermione take this," said Severus reaching into his robe and pulling out a blood replenishing potion.

"Severus I'm fine I don't need that" said Hermione

"Hermione if you want me to continue to feed on you in the near future then you will take this from here on out do you understand," said Severus has he held the vile out to her, Hermione sighed "yes" she took the file popped the cork and drank before handing back the vile "come we have to go I hear the battle starting up again," said Severus.

"Severus."

The hybrid turned to his sire, "yes?" he asked once this war is over you will have to return to learn how to be a vampire," said Darth, "for how long?" asked Severus, "a year," replied Darth, "a year I just got him back" said a upset Hermione, Severus was by her side in a flash a gentle arm around his shoulders, "I'm sorry Hermione in vampire terms he is a baby and must be taught how to be a vampire," said Darth a sad look on his face "by the way Severus you have the ability to fly" said Darth changing the subject.

"What how?" asked Severus.

"With these," said Darth releasing is own 'red' wings, "you feel them don't you" said Darth, Severus nodded, "go on release them" said Darth, with a cry jet black wings burst from his back.

Hermione stood in awe at how clack and sleek like they looked, "they are beautiful"

Severus smiled, Hermione With a wave of her wand, Hermione cleaned the blood from the wings and the wounds' healed. Severus then tried out his new wings, flexing them.

"They seem to be OK" said Severus.

"Good, we better get going" said Hermione.

"Yes I know I can hear the cries of spells being cast and the screams of pain" said Severus, "come on love it's time to black out the light and shock everyone" he then transfigured Hermione robe into a black dress robe before conjuring up her own Death Eater mask to hide her face.

"For you my dear" he said handing her a silver mask, Hermione smiled and placed it over her face, next Severus transfigured his robes into his Death Eater robes and put his mask on. He then turned to Hermione and held out his hand. Hermione smiled "let's go shock the hell out of the light' said Hermione, as she took his hand.

Severus pulled her into his arms then picks her up bridle style, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck; he took to the sky's. As they were flying, they saw the light facing off with the death eaters. Severus landed at the back and put Hermione down.

"Hey sis" Draco whispered.

Said witch smile before stepping forward to hug and kiss her little brother and then stepped back to stand next to Severus, it was then Draco took a closer look at the death eater next to her and realised it was his godfather.

"Sev…Severus, how word circulated that you had been killed by Auror's," said Draco who was speechless at seeing his godfather alive and well unknowing that he had been turned into a vampire.

"I'll explain later" said Severus, he then lifted his mask a bit and kissed Hermione's cheek before putting the mask back in place, and moving to the front to stand on the other side of the Dark Lord. Voldemort was surprised to see Severus by his side as word had spread of his death,

They dark and light just stared down at each other no one making a move, yet they were all stunned by Severus's reappearance, "how…. Severus…. Your… dead," said a shocked Minerva, "greatly exaggerate Minerva" was his cold reply. "How dare you stand there after what you did tell them what happened a few hours ago, tell them how you looked Professor Dumbledore in the eye, a man who trusted you….and killed him….tell them!" harry shouted.

"How could you Severus we all trusted you then you go and betray us why?" asked Minerva. Severus just looked at her coldly but did not answer her or Harry's question, murmurs were started as they heard a voice deep within Voldemort's ranks, say "Harry, Professor, the wizard I love was not the one to betray you all," said a voice deep within the row of death eaters.

"What who said that?" asked Minerva.

The Death Eaters parted and the light saw what looked to be a female Death Eater walk down the line, they were quite shocked because they had only heard of two female death eaters, and they were Alecto Carrow and Bellatrix Lestrange. This mystery female curtsied, before saying "My Lord" Hermione was thankful the mask muffled her voice Voldemort nodded, the young Death Eater then stood in front of Severus, with her back to him and faced the light. Severus wrapped his arms around the Death Eater's waist while the Death Eater through an arm back and wrapped it around Severus's neck.

Hermione smiled then to everyone's shock lifted the bottom of the mask and kissed Severus, Voldemort was not pleased, They pulled back and faced the light, the Death Eater smiled "as I said Professor, the wizard I love was not the one to betray you all," the Death Eater repeated.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

The Death Eater smiled, took off her mask reviling, her identity,

"HERMIONE" yelled both Ron and Harry

"I was" said Hermione a beaming smile on her face, everyone gasp and stood in shock at the identity of the true traitor of the light.

"Why?" asked a broken Harry and Ron, Minerva looked sadden and disappointed,

*****End of memory 5*****

*****Present day*****

Night had fallen by the time Hermione pulled out of the pensive; the witch fell back laughing after viewing the final memory.

"What are you laughing about?"

Hermione lifted herself onto her elbows and looked to the door only to see Severus leaning on the door frame arms folded but a smile on his face. "I just came out of the memory of betraying the light, the looks on their faces was priceless, nevertheless it was the looks on Harry and Ron's face that is making me laugh" said Hermione as she sat up and shrunk the pensive while Severus walked over and climbed onto the bed, he then took pensive from her.

Afterwards with a wave of this hand they were in their nightclothes, the couple then got under the covers and cuddled up together, Severus conjured up a plate of stake and veggies with a bottle of blood for himself and a butter beer for Hermione. Once settled the couple began eating and Hermione was secretly stealing glances at the bottle. _Stop it get a grip before he finds out_ Hermione told herself, After dinner with Hermione surprisingly eating all her food, Severus banished the dirty dishes to the sink and the empty bottle of blood to the bin down stairs, he then put his arms around Hermione and they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Although in the middle of the night Hermione woke and raced to the bathroom quickly putting a silencing charm on the room before bring up her dinner, Hermione sighed and rested her back against the wall by the toilet, place a hand on her Stomach she said, "you keep doing this to me and daddy might find out sooner than I would like." After a minuet or two Hermione pulled herself up off the floor flushed the toilet brushed her teeth and stepped out of the bathroom, she made her way over to her sleeping vampire and curled under the covers and snuggling into his side throwing an arm over his waist and laying her head on his chest the proceed to fall back to sleep.

Review if you want more

* * *

Finished it on the 21/5/14

**Page 16**


	4. Relocation

Started it on the 22/5/14

**Note:** When Voldemort won the war, he gain control over Hogwarts also in this story Voldemort was born in 1956 instead of 1926 he still also retains his human appearance, which would mean he as light skin black hair and brown eyes. ** Inner circle:** Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Crabbe Sr, Goyle Sr, Walden Macnair, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. **Other Death eaters**: Nott Sr, Igor Karkaroff, Fenrir Grayback, Avery, Regulus Black, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Barty Crouch, Jr. Baxley Evan Rosier, Mulciber. All kids are 17, **Death eaters who do not like Hermione:** Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange, Walden Macnair, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange Nott Sr, Igor Karkaroff, Fenrir Grayback, Regulus Black, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Barty Crouch, Jr., Baxley. **Kids of the death eaters:** Anita Dolohov Victoria Lestrange Draco Malfoy Penny Pettigrew Vincent Crabbe Gregory Goyle Maria Macnair Theodore Nott Adam Avery Matilda Mulciber Diane Rosier. In addition, the death eaters know Voldemort a half blood.

**David Boreanaz's wife247:** As I said in ch 1 note Hermione and Severus, started dating in 1994 their 2-year Anniversary is on the 18th of December 1996, ok sometimes I'll be revering to Severus as a vampire hybrid meaning he's a vampire but still has his magic from when he was a wizard. In addition, the Curtains magically close when Severus enters a room.

**Title:** Relocation

**Author:** David Boreanaz's wife247

**Pairings:** Hermione/ Severus

**Genre:** Friendship/romance/Humour

**Warnings:**swearing

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

**Intro:** because of the threat from the surviving Order and DA Voldemort moves his base to Hogwarts and the surviving Order and DA move to 12 Grimmauld Place

* * *

***** 26th October 1996*****

The next morning, the dawn was breaking over the horizon as Hermione and Severus lay sleeping in their bed at Spinners end, the sun peeked through the gap in the tightly closed curtains and landed on the sleeping vampire wizard's face, causing him to hiss in pain. Hermione woke when she heard her love hiss, "Severus what is wrong?" asked Hermione as she sat up.

"Bloody curtains" was his answer.

She gasped when she saw what the light did to his face, she quickly picked up her wand and waved it at the curtain blocking out the sun, Severus sighed and sat up, "Here let me have a look at that," said Hermione gently turning his face to her, astonishingly Hermione saw it start to heal right before her very eyes, and gasped.

"What, what is it?" asked Severus his voice was frantic.

"Your…healing" Hermione said in surprise, she quickly summoned her hand held mirror, "see for yourself" she said handing him the mirror to him, Severus looked into the Mirror tilting his face to show his one burned side he gasped in shock as he watched his face heal so only a slight reddening was left.

"How?" asked Severus in wonder.

"Must be because you're a vampire I hear they have fast healing abilities" said Hermione, "yes Darth did tell this to me when I was with him for 5 months he told me what type of abilities I would have now I am a vampire, but this one I was sceptical about" said Severus touching the side that had been hit by the light.

"Come on Hermione we need to head to, Riddle manor to help with relocating the Prisoners" said Severus, "oh that right I forgot we are relocating to Hogwarts, although I'm puzzled," said Hermione.

"About what love?" asked Severus.

"Hogwarts is protected how in the world is the dark lord along with us and the death eater going to get in?" Asked Hermione, "I'm not too sure love but we better get going we don't want to be late" said Severus. They slipped from the bed and went to shower. Coming out 5 minutes later, dressed in their death eater robes, then went about packing their belongs as they too would be moving into Hogwarts.

With their trunks packed they headed out of the room and down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, Severus meanwhile took their trunks and walked into the living room, setting the trunks down by the fireplace. Once he set them down Severus crossed the room and walked through the door leading into the kitchen/ dining room, where they had a quick breakfast; Hermione had toast and a pumpkin juice.

Although the smell of the O Negative bottle of blood that Severus was, having for breakfast was making her feel hungry and sick at the same time _ oh no not this again _ she thought the feeling was so bad that she did not end up eating all of her breakfast. When they finished they made their way down stairs and to the basement, where Severus went to collect his potion equipment while Hermione went to collect her torture devices, after shrinking them she placed them in her bag, before walking over to Ron.

She then took out a pocketknife from her bag and slowly ran in down Ron's chest although she was making a face of hunger licking her lips at seeing the blood. Nevertheless her stomach was queasy and making her feel ill, however when Ron felt the knife his eyes popped open and cried out.

"Come on Weasley wake up time to go back to school," said Hermione.

She healed the wound and put the knife in her bag again, after waking Ron she then unhooked him and let his body drop, Ron cried out as his body hit the floor.

"You Bitch!"

That earned him a back hand slap across the face making his head snap to the side, Ron cried out from the pain.

"Watch your tongue or I will cut it from your mouth" Severus growls.

Hermione smiled at Severus then points her wand at Ron and says "Mobilicorpus" Ron's body lifted from the floor, "ready to go" asked Severus Hermione turned her head and smiled "let's go" they made their way up the stairs and to the living room. "I'll go first would you like me to take him?" asked Severus.

"Yes please," said Hermione.

Therefore, Severus said the spell and Hermione drew her wand away before stepping into the fireplace and grabbing some floo powder, "Riddle manor" said Hermione as she dropped the floo and disappeared in green flames.

*****Riddle manor/ Riddle Dungeon ******

Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace of Riddle manor but caught herself before she fell, after regaining her balance she cleaned the soot from her robes and waits for Severus to come through. Seconds later Severus and Ron come through Severus cleaned himself off then he and Hermione make their way down to the Dungeon.

The couple were walking down the aisle, they could see death eaters at work taking prisons out of their cells and port keying to Hogwarts, amongst them was Voldemort and the Malfoy family they made their way through the gathered death eaters and over to Voldemort.

"My Lord" said Hermione.

Who now along with Severus who had Ron and their trunks floating behind stood in front of Voldemort? "Morning my dear" said Voldemort placing a kissed her forehead he then looked around for Draco and spotted him with "Harry and a bunch of other Prisoners.

"Draco" Voldemort called.

The young Malfoy dropped what he was doing and jogged over to Voldemort, "My lord" said Draco as he knelt in front of Voldemort. "Please escort Hermione to Hogwarts and guard her until Severus or I come and get her," said Voldemort.

"Yes my lord," said Draco.

The witch was shocked by the news, "does that mean you do not wish for my help in transporting the Prisoners?" asked Hermione.

"That is correct child," said Voldemort.

Hermione lowered her eyes and said "as you wish but how are we supposed to enter Hogwarts it is well guarded, "it was well guarded 5 month ago my dear but I was able to get through and do you know why?" asked Voldemort.

"No my lord" Hermione answered.

"It is very simple I am a descendant of Salazar Slytherin it is the reason why I can enter without much trouble and that I can Apparate and dis-Apparate within its walls, Hermione was stunned by the piece of news, Voldemort smiled at her stunned expression, he stepped forward and kissed her forehead.

"Off you go now my dear and be careful." Said Voldemort.

Hermione nodded and gave a curtsy as Draco rose to his feet, "Draco take her to my old living quarters," said Severus.

Draco nodded.

"Ok."

Severus turned to Hermione and ran his fingers though her hair while giving her a soft smile, and saying "I will see you in a few hours" before giving her a kiss. Hermione then walks over to Draco; the young wizard then takes her empty hand.

"What about my toy?" asked Hermione looking at Ron?

Severus grabs Ron by the hair and dragging him to the nearest cell and locks him in, while saying, "I'll bring him along later." Hermione nodded. Draco twisted the ring on the hand that was holding Hermione's and in a flash, they were gone, Severus stood there for a minute before getting to work.

******Hogwarts/Severus quarters*****

"Ow" said Hermione and Draco as they both landed hard on the living room floor. After they stood up and dusted themselves off, they both flopped down the sofa. "It is just how I remember the place" said Hermione as she looked around.

"Hermione what do you mean?" asked Draco he knew of the relationship but it never accrued to him that she was spending her NIGHTS down here.

Hermione smiled "I have been down here many times…. She gave Draco a pointed look ….however every time I visited it was at night" said Hermione. "I'm sure you remembered the whispered rumours floating around at the Gryffindor table each morning at breakfast when we were attending Hogwarts" Draco looked at her "you were coming here every night."

Hermione nodded, "He would have me back before dawn."

"How in merlins name did you both pull that off?" asked Draco.

"He would give me detentions that I would have to do at night, sometimes I would accidently fall asleep on the sofa, after brewing," Hermione explained.

"Sneaky you truly were misplaced" said Draco.

"I have been saying that for 6 years now" said Hermione.

"So what do you think of the place, since you can now see in the day?" asked Draco, Hermione looked around before turning to Draco and saying "it's him through and through." Draco looked around the room then back at her and said, "You got that right."

Meanwhile down in the cells of Hogwarts dungeon Severus had just port keyed his bunch of Prisoners and had to go back to Riddle manor. The inner circle were port keying back and forth grabbing Prisoners. While the rest of the D.E's were re-warding Hogwarts.

Severus again came back with many Prisoners he then shoved each one in their cell before removing the binding spell from them. Back Up in the living quarters belonging to Severus, Hermione and Draco were still talking when Hermione stood up and made her way to Severus and now also her bedchamber.

"I'm going to go unpack" said Hermione.

She then levitated her trunk and walked off into her new bedchamber. When inside the room Hermione walked over and lowered the trunk on to a king-sized four poster bed in the middle of the room. Afterwards she pocketed her wand and unlatched the trunk, then began to unpack her trunk muggle style.

"Need any help?" asked Draco.

Hermione turned and smiled, "no I'm good, thanks through Draco" however as she finished her sentence she began to feel dizzy and light headed, "you ok Hermione?" asked Draco, Hermione looked at him and fell. "Whoa easy sweetie I got you" he whispered catching her as she fell, "here let's get you seated" said Draco he then set her down on the bed.

"You look pale are you feeling ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine" replied Hermione.

She went to stand up only for Draco to gently sit her back on the bed "rest I'll finish unpacking," said Draco, Hermione smiled "thanks Draco," she moved to lay down in the center of the bed. Draco finished putting away Hermione's belonging and came to sit beside her, Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Draco" she said.

"Hmm" he answered, brushing the hair from her eyes. "Please do not tell Severus I'm unwell I don't want him to worry" said Hermione. Draco looked at her and sighed I won't just promise me you'll take it easy until your well again."

Hermione smiled "I will."

Draco watched over Hermione as she rested, it was late in the afternoon when Severus returned, Draco was sitting on the sofa, Afternoon Draco" said Servers, Draco turned "hello godfather" Severus looked around, "and where is Hermione?" he asked looking around the room for his mate. "Here love" said Hermione stepping out of the bedroom, before making her way over to her beloved vampire.

"Hello beloved" said Severus as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, then bent his head and captured her lips in a short but sweet kiss, Draco smiled yet rolled his eyes, "get a room." The couple pulled back and glared at Draco, the young wizard laughed nervously as he saw his godfather's eyes had turned gold.

"So if you're here that means..." Hermione tailed off.

"Yes we have finished transporting everyone, so you can go play with your little toy," said Severus, Hermione beamed.

"Yahoo." Hermione exclaimed.

"Well since your here Severus, I better head home," replied Draco, "no need to Draco your parents are still here they're in the dungeons waiting for you, Hermione and I are heading down there now so why not come with us" said Severus.

"Ah ok," said Draco.

So they all walked out of the living quarters before making their way back down to the dungeon cells.

******Hogwarts dungeon cells*****

When they walked into the dungeon it was loud from the constant screams coming from the prisoners, Hermione skipped like a child down to Ron's cell with an insane gleam in her eye and a crazed grin on her face that would make Bella proud. Once at Ron's cell, Hermione throws open the door, raced over to Ron who is hanging on the hook facing away from her and yells,

"Ron your back… she then stands in front of him still wearing the crazed grin on her face …. And your front your both here."

Suddenly she heard laughter so she turned around only to find Severus standing in the cell doorway with an amused smile on his face and shaking his head, Draco on the other hand was out right laughing.

"Hermione you're starting to sound and act like Aunt Bella."

Hermione crossed her arms pouted and stomped her foot while childishly saying "Draco your mean," the wizards laughed just then a shill voice rang out from Harry's cell, "DRACO, NEVER COMPARE THAT MUDBLOOD TO ME."

Draco looked sheepish, "sorry aunt Bella,"

"Touchy" Hermione mumbled.

Severus stopped laughing and growled "don't call my mate a Mudblood Bellatrix, then suddenly they heard another voice say "don't look so upset my dear," immediately both wizards stood frozen and slowly turned around before dropping to their knees, "my lord" they both said without looking up.

"Draco your parents are waiting" said Voldemort, in a clipped voice, which told Draco that his lord was unhappy at the teasing that he had done to Hermione. "Yes my lord thank you" with that Draco stood up muttered an apology to Hermione, shook Severus's hand and nodded to Voldemort before walking off down the aisle to his parents.

Narcissa smiled as she saw Draco approaching them, then looked at her husband "one moment dear" said Narcissa she then walked over to Ron's cell nodded to Voldemort before entering and walking over to Hermione, Narcissa takes out her wand and whispers "Muffliato" before turning to Hermione and speaking to her about the pregnancy.

"Hermione how are you feeling dear?" asked the blond witch.

"Well but confused" replied Hermione.

"How so?" asked Narcissa.

"Well I feel sick yet hungry at both the smell and sight of blood, when I torture Ron and see blood part of me feels queasy but a stronger part is making me hungry for the blood. I was even eyeing Severus bottle of blood, yet I felt dizzy and lightheaded earlier when I was unpacking fell luckily Draco was there and caught, he asked if I was feeling ok because of how pale I look. I had to lie to him tell him I'm fine" said Hermione.

Narcissa nodded, "well that is puzzling, but do not worry everything will work out" Narcissa replied before giving Hermione a reassuring hug, she nodded to Voldemort as she left the cell and walked to her family. Once together, they port keyed back to Malfoy manor, back in the cell Severus still knelt before Voldemort while Hermione stood there smiling, a happy smile Voldemort's mouth turned up slightly at seeing Hermione smile.

He then then raised his hand, Severus took that as a cue for him to rise. As Severus stood up Hermione walked over to Severus, wrapped her arms around his waist, and lade her head on his chest Voldemort nodded, "I'm glad to see you are happy," Hermione smiled "thank you but if I may my lord can I go play?" asked Hermione.

"Go ahead dear" said Voldemort.

"Thank you" said Hermione,

She then kissed Severus, gave a curtsey to Voldemort turned on her heels and skipped further into the cell, the wizard and vampire hybrid, stood and watched Hermione work. The witch walked over took the whip from the wall before walking back over to Ron Hermione stood in front of Ron whip in hand and a smile on her face, She grasped the handle, pulled back her hand, and then brings it forward, Ron screamed when it made contact with his skin slice opening a healed wound from yesterday.

Hermione crinkled up her nose at the blood, yet whipped him repeatedly, until tears of pain began forming in Ron's eyes. "Oh poor weasel want me to make it better?" Hermione mocked as she saw the twin tears slide down his cheeks, she then smiled and whipped him again this time Ron screamed even louder. Hermione mockingly apologised "Oops I thought I was making it better." Yet when she whipped him, a third time he screamed so loud that Voldemort pulled out his wand and said "Silencio."

Hermione stopped whipping Ron when he did not make a sound on the forth turn, she instead turned around and whined like a child, when she realised Voldemort put a silencing spell on Ron.

"My LORD."

Hermione looked at Voldemort and pouted.

Seeing the pleading puppy look on Hermione's face made Voldemort's resolve crumble, he gave in, and released Ron from the Silencing spell, Hermione brightened up when Voldemort took the spell off Ron.

"Thank you my lord," said Hermione happily.

Voldemort could not help but smile at the happy look on his favourite Death Eater's face, and after watching Hermione PLAY for about 5 minutes, Voldemort left the dungeon leaving Hermione and Severus to their fun. The couple left the cell dungeon cells around 12 noon and walked back to their living quarters.

****** Severus and Hermione quarters*****

The couple walked in, with Severus closing the door, meanwhile Hermione made her way over to the sofa and lounge longways on it "well my darling what is it you wish to have for lunch?" Severus asked as he walked over and stood where her head rested on the arm of the sofa. "Nothing just something small I'm not THAT hungry, I'm more tired than anything," replied Hermione. "Ok I'll get you something to eat why don't you go lie down and I'll bring you your lunch" said Severus as he lent down and kissed her forehead, with that Severus walked off to go up to the kitchens and grab Hermione something to eat himself instead of asking a Hogwarts elf.

Meanwhile Hermione got up and made her way to the bedroom, walked over to the bed and laid down, _I still cannot believe it is even possible _she thought resting her hand on her stomach thoughts like that kept running through her head until she fell asleep. Only she was, woken 15 minutes later by a hand caressing her cheek, Hermione eyes fluttered open and smiled making Severus smile.

"Here is your lunch sweetie" said Severus.

"Tha...ank...you" said Hermione as she covered a yawn and sat up.

Severus then set the tray that was floating in mid-air onto her lap then made his way over to his side and lay down beside her, "you look pale love are you feeling well?" asked Severus as he brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Hermione.

She began eating the sandwiches until she was full as the plate kept refilling. After she had her fill Hermione got up off the bed, "where are you going love?" Severus asked her, "to go explore Hogwarts and to see if it has changed in the last five months" said Hermione. "But sweetheart you look to unwell to go exploring" said Severus "I'm fine I just need fresh air is all, I love you" said Hermione as she leans over and kissed him and walked out of the room then across the living room and out of her new quarters

_All though I may need an anti-nausea potion_ she though walking up through the dungeons before getting to the stairs leading into the entrance hall, from there, she went exploring the semi ruins of Hogwarts as she did, Hermione came across death eaters fixing up the damages done from the war. The majority of them like Antonin Dolohov, Peter Pettigrew Walden Macnair, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange Theodore Nott Sr, Igor Karkaroff, Fenrir Grayback Regulus Black, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Barty Crouch, Jr and Baxley were glaring hatred at her.

There were only few, that cared for her and those death eaters were the Avery Malfoy Rosier, Goyle Crabbe and Mulciber families, they so happen to be friends of Severus, in the 3 years that she was getting to know Severus's friends, she became friends with their children, Diane Rosier, Adam Avery and Matilda Mulciber. Hermione wondered around only to stop when she heard her name, she looked up to see her friends running to her, and embraced her.

"Hello Hermione" said Vincent Jr.

"Hey guys" Hermione replied.

"Does it feel strange to be back in Hogwarts and NOT be students or what?" said Gregory Jr.

"I'll admit it feels weird," said Adam.

"So what are you doing out here Hermione" asked Vincent Jr.

"Exploring the school it's been 5 months and I wanted to see if it was any different," Hermione replied.

"Is it, different?" asked Matilda.

"Most defiantly" said Hermione.

"Hermione do you mind if we tag along with you while you go exploring?" asked Diane.

"Sure I don't mind" said Hermione so for the rest of the afternoon until early evening Hermione spent time with her friends exploring Hogwarts and the grounds, meanwhile somewhere in London.

*****12 Grimmauld Place*****

It was late at night, 9:00pm, Grimmauld Place Sirius black old family home came into view, the Surviving order and DA members had only just come out of hiding a few hours ago, they stood on the lawn and watched as the house mutualised before their very eyes. Afterwards Aberforth and Minerva ushered the DA army into the house, once everyone was inside, Minerva told the students to go find rooms and get some sleep. Therefore, with the students heading upstairs, Minerva jointed the adults in the dining hall and sat by Hagrid. Kreecher popped in, "what can Kreecher do for Masters and Mistresses?" asked the elderly elf.

"Some tea and coffee would be nice thank you" said Aberforth.

Kreecher bowed and popped away, so while Kreecher was in the Kitchen, Dedalus, Elphias, Aberforth, Arabella Mundungus Hestia, Minerva, Sturgis and Hagrid began talking about the last 5 months, "we have to get both Mr. Potter and the Weasley children back" said Arabella.

"I know and we will," said Hestia.

The talking stopped for a second as Kreecher popped in and set the tray on the table and popped away, the conversion then resumed, " you all forget one important thing, you know who now has Hermione at his side" said Hagrid sadly. Everything went silent after that, and Minerva became really quit. Although it had been 5 months Hermione's betrayal still hurt all who knew her such as Hagrid and Minerva, the betrayal of her most favourite student still hurt the older witch quite a bit.

"I can see that Miss Granger's betrayal is still hurting you both," Dedalus said.

"However we must find and rescue Mr. Potter and the Weasley children" not knowing the all but Ron had been killed.

"Both Hagrid and Minerva nodded.

"You are right Dedalus" said Minerva.

"But where to look?" asked Hagrid.

"Little Hangleton that is where lord Voldemort's parents live, there manor sat on top of a hill" said Aberforth, "how do you know where his family once lived?" asked Minerva, "I have my ways Minerva" said Aberforth, "be that as it may Aberforth these students are in no shape to be travelling."

Aberforth sighed "yes Minerva you are right they ARE in no shape to be travelling, however as soon as they are able we shall attack Riddle manor." the others nodded in agreement after some more talk and finishing off their tea everyone retied to bed.

******Hogwarts Scotland/** **The living quarters of Severus and Hermione ******

It was going on 11:00pm, Hermione and her friends were making their way back to the castle when Diane looked at Hermione and said "Hermione is it the moonlight or are you unwell because you look pale." Hermione's eyes narrowed, "would everyone PLEASE stop asking me if I'm unwell," Hermione irritably said, Diane looked at her, "Hermione I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

Hermione shook her head as they entered Hogwarts, "no Diane I'm sorry I don't mean to snap it's just first it was Draco asking if I was unwell then it was Narcissa after that Severus now you. I'm sick and tired of people asking me if I'm unwell" with that she stormed off down to the dungeons and to her shard living quarters, Hermione entered into into the living quarters and saw Severus, reading by the fire and called to him.

"Severus."

The vampire looked up and smiled, Hermione closed the door, made her way over, and sat on his lap. "Evening beautiful how you feeling and don't lie" said Severus as he pushed back her hair from her neck and face and lent up and gave her a kiss only for Hermione to pull away a second later.

"Sev love, don't I feel rotten, my head hurts my mouth feels yucky and I'm tired." Suddenly she jumped up from his lap and raced to the bathroom afterwards she rested her head on the bowl. Just then there was a knock "Hermione love can I come in," after not receiving an answer only a groan Severus opened the door and stepped inside only to find Hermione resting on the toilet bowl she looked at him with watery eyes and said "having the flu sucks.",

Severus looked at her "is that all it is" he asked.

Before Hermione could answer she leant over the toilet bowl again throws up, "I'll…be…out…in…a…moment" she huffed, Severus gave her a weary look, "please she begged pitifully, Severus sighed and nodded stepping out Hermione pulled herself up on shaky legs, and cleaned up before wearily walking out of the bathroom.

However she stumbled as she got to the bed, "careful" said Severus who was already under the covers, as he steadied her, "thanks" said Hermione managing a weak smile, Severus returned the smile and transformed her robe into a night robe before pulling back the covers, Hermione climbed in next to him lade her head on his chest and was out before Severus placed the covers back over her "Sleep well my love I love you" with that, Severus kissed the now slumbering witch and went to sleep himself.

Review if you want more

**David Boreanaz's wife247: **there is a reference to Aladdin and the king of thieves I wonder who will pick up on it

* * *

Finished it on the 23/5/14

**Page 12**


	5. The Hunt and the hospital Part 1

Started it on the 23/5/14

**David Boreanaz's wife247:** everyone thinks the Weasley kids are still alive. The charm blind spot is my own spell. Also I had to chop this into 2 parts other wise it would have ended up being 21 pages now that would be too long

**Name:** Blind spot

**Type: **Charm

**Incantation:**blind side

**Info on blind spot:** Makes an object invisible to one person (e.g. Hermione, blind side,) so now only Hermione could not see the object.

**Note****:** in my story Voldemort has his own dark mark on his left forearm

**Title:**TheHunt and the hospital Part 1

**Author: **David Boreanaz's wife247

**Pairings:**Hermione/ Severus

**Genre: **Drama

**Warnings:**none

**Rating:**K

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

**Intro:**the Order and DA hunt for Harry and the Weasley kids and their first stop is Voldemort home town meanwhile Hermione lands herself in the hospital wing dew to her pregnancy.

* * *

*****12 Grimmauld Place 27th of ocober1996*****

It was a cloudy and overcast morning when everyone woke around 6:30, they all dressed and headed down stairs for breakfast they greeted each other good morning before taking seats at the table. They quietly talk as they waited for breakfast to appear, after about 15 to 20 minutes, breakfast appeared, the DA and order members spoke quietly amongst themselves as they ate but Harry and the Weasley kids were never far from their minds.

However everyone went quite as Minerva stood up to address the students. "Listen up everyone, we will be leaving in just under an hour" said Minerva, "where are we going? "Asked Hannah Abbott. "We will be heading to Voldemort's hometown" said Minerva, everyone flinched when she said HIS name, "Why there Professor asked Marietta, The reason is that is where we think his base is and we've got to start somewhere Miss Edgecombe" said Minerva.

Marietta nodded.

Everyone went back to their meals, and the talking resumed, this time the students talk about the raid, "I hope we'll find something," said Marietta; "well I just hope its Harry and the Weasley's" said Seamus and Neville. "Do not get your hopes up to high boys," said Katie. "Katie is right do not get your hopes up to high after all we have no idea WHAT to expect or what we will find" said Angelina "it is after all, you know who's home we will be raiding." The boys bowed their heads; "your right, but we are not giving up hope" they replied.

"Good," said Katie and Angelina.

They continued to eat and when they finished they all stood up and walked over to the order members and port keyed away while Hagrid and Sturgis Podmore took a separate port key.

*****Riddle manor Little Hangleton*****

They arrived at 7:00am they first port key landed them outside Riddle manor, seconds later Hagrid and Sturgis Podmore fell from their port key. Once everyone arrived, they dusted himself or herself off. Then the order put a powerful notice me not charm around the manor so if a muggle were to look up at the manor the order and DA were to go unnoticed. After the charm is in place, the order, members took out their wands.

Minerva on the other hand took out her wand then turned to addressed the students, "alright everyone we don't know what is going to go on so wands out" therefore; the DA took out their wands. However, Seamus and Neville were reckless and charged at the manor.

"Mr. Finnigan Mr. Longbottom stop!" Minerva shouted.

It was too late the boys had ran for the manor only to be bounced back, the boys went flying in the air but before they could hit the ground Hagrid had caught them in each hand. "Now boys that was very foolish of you" said Hagrid as he set the two shaking boys back on their feet.

"VERY FOOLISH indeed" said Minerva.

"Your right but in doing so Minerva the boys have showed us that it is heavily warded" said Aberforth. "Yeah and acts like a bloody force field bouncing you back if you get to near" said Seamus. This will take a while, because of how tightly warded the manor is," said Sturgis the others all nodded, "children you all better stand back and let us handle this" said Arabella.

The students stood back as the Order members worked on bringing down the wards, "very dark magic made up these wards and their powerful it may take time" said Aberforth.

7 layers of dark magic and 3 hours later, it was going on 10:00 by the time they broke the LAST ward, "YES" cried Shamus as the lad word broke, "remember everyone be on guard who knows what traps Voldemort has laid," said Aberforth, they all ran in with their wands out but everything was bare and empty.

"Damn it they're gone" said Elphias.

"How did they know we were coming?" asked Justin.

"Hermione it had to have been" said Katie.

"Katie!" said Angelina "how could you insulted another member of Gryffindor."

Katie looked at her friend. "Ange Hermione is not a Gryffindor anymore she is not EVEN a light witch she is a dark witch and a death eater." Just then, Hannah piped up "they have Harry and the Weasley children maybe one of them told her."

"I don't know Hannah," said Justin.

"Hey even they will talk if they've been tortured long enough, and with Professor Snape, as a death eater who knows what they have said if he had forced truth serum down their throat " said Neville with disgust.

"Good point Nev" said Justin.

Minerva broke up the disagreement and said, "We don't know that, spread out and search everywhere." everyone did as she said and spread out around the manor looking for any sign of Voldemort the Death Eaters or Harry or the Weasley's, still there was no sign of them.

"No one is here Professor," said Katie as she came down the stairs with Angela Hannah and order member Doreen Figg. The others all came back from searching their area of the manor but the same report. "Worse thing is we found that part of the lower section of the house had been turned into a dungeon and there have been signs that prisoners were there said Hagrid as he and Aberforth returned from searching the dungeon.

"What now?" asked Angelina?

"We go back to Grimmauld Place and try and come up with a plan to find Mr. Potter and the Weasley's," said Minerva. Everyone left defeated, as they stood outside, Minerva looked up at the morning sky moments before port keying back to Grimmauld Place, and said "Hold on Mr. Potter Mr.'s Weasley and Miss Weasley I vow we will find you," with that everyone, port keyed home to Grimmauld Place,

*****12 Grimmauld Place*****

everyone returned an hours later after the failed raid on Riddle manor, the students all sat down in the living room, while the adults went into the dining hall, the living room was silent no one knew what to say. "Well the raid on Riddle manor was a bust" said Lee, who was the first to break the silence, the others then began talking after Lee broke the silence, so while younger students sat and talked.

Katie and Angelina, meanwhile stood up and walked into the dining room to see if there was anything, they could do to help, "yes Miss Johnson, Miss Bell?" asked Minerva as she saw the two young adults standing in the door way. "Professor is there anything we can do to help?" asked Katie and Angelina, however before Minerva could open up her mouth, Aberforth spoke up "not at the moment my dears we'll let you know if we need your help."

Both nodded and went back to the living room, back in the dining hall, Dedalus began talking "later once we have a plan we'll go out searching" the others nodded, "although this would be so much easier if we knew where they had moved to" said Elphias, "I know," agreed Hestia. "I say we just go out and search something will turn up," said Mundungus.

"It would be a whole lot easier if we could get into HIS mind" said Minerva, "yes but unfortunately Harry is the only one who can, and since we do not have him we cannot get into you know who's mind. So I think it is best if we go with Mundungus on this one what harm could it do," said Hagrid.

"Your right let us do this" said Sturgis.

Everyone stood up and walked into the living room, no one saw the golden eyes watching them, Severus had been in that same spot for 4 an half hours gathering info, but he had what he needed Severus's golden eyes gleamed and he smiled before disappearing

Meanwhile at Hogwarts.

*****Hogwarts******

It had just gone 11:00am and Severus left 5 hours ago on a mission to gather information, so while he was away, Hermione invited her friends Diane Rosier, Adam Avery Matilda Mulciber Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle down to her and Severus's room to have brunch of sausage bacon eggs toast and hash browns, and pumpkin juice to drink. They all sat down while her Hermione brought over the sorted plates with the voracity of foods, they all took what they went and set them on their plates, Hermione only having the egg hash brown toast and sausage, it's while they were eating that they saw how green Hermione looked, "Hermione sweetie you ok?" asked Adam.

"Huh oh ya" said Hermione shaking her head, "you look a little green hon what's the matter?" asked Vincent. "It's the smell and sight of the bacon is kind of making me feel a little ill" Hermione admitted, "no problem there darl" said Diane she then pulled out her wand and pointed it at the plate of bacon,

"Blind side Hermione" said Diane.

Hermione looked over yet could not see smell or see the plate of bacon, and smiled, "thanks Diane," "your welcome darl" said Diane, they ate their breakfast with small chatter. Once breakfast was done Hermione put the dirty dishes in the sink and spelled them to wash themselves. Then they all grabbed their cloaks walked out of and made their way up through the dungeons into the entrance hall and out the door to the grounds.

They walked around the grounds enjoying the beautiful autumn morning, red yellow orange and brown leaves blew gently in the breeze. Hermione smiled while walking with her friends she watched the leaves fall. It was then she decided to do something that she had not done since she was a child, Therefore, Hermione transfigured her wand into a rake and began raking up the leaves, When she made sizable amount she smiled before jumping in, meanwhile her friends looked on in confusion.

"Hermione WHAT in the WORLD are you DOING?"

Her friends asked, as they had never seen her act this way and it was quite puzzling, Hermione popped her head out of a big pile of leaves that she had raked and was laughing. However, she then saw her friends puzzled looks, and began chuckling.

"I haven't done that since I was 3," said Hermione.

She stood up, dusting the leaves from her hair and the muck and dirt from her robe, her friends were still giving her a puzzling look waiting for her to explain further, "I used to play in leaves every autumn, season when I was a kid. My parents used to rake leaves to tidy up the front and back yards, they would make piles and piles of leaves then I'd run and jump in them making them scatter again." She explained.

"And you enjoyed such games?" asked her friends.

"Believe it or not but I did" replied the witch.

They all made their way down to the black lake and sat down Hermione lay down with her head in Matilda's lap, they sat chatting about nothing while Hermione lay there eyes closed and listened to the noise around her, she must have fallen asleep because, 2 hours later she was gently shaken awake.

"Hermione sweetheart we have to head inside now" said Matilda "mmm O.K." said Hermione as she stretched and yawned before sitting herself up, Adam and Vincent helped her to stand. Once they were all on their feet they head across the ground and back to Hogwarts, they all headed back to the castle for lunch as they were heading to the great hall, something accrued to Hermione.

First thing was she had been hungry all morning and not for food, she had eaten very little at breakfast, _and surprisingly I have yet to throw it up, _ and second thing was the substance she had been craving was blood and it scared her. _Of cause I am craving blood my child is half vampire it was only then that it truly hit her, my baby is half vampire I am growing a hybrid witch or wizard that will have the abilities of a vampire in side of me_, thought Hermione and she began to panic.

Hermione had to grip onto the wall to stop herself, from falling as she had felt dizzy and sick, _oh please baby not now_ Hermione thought, "Hermione you ok?" asked Matilda, Hermione shook her head no. "I'm going to go rest I'll ask a Hogwarts elf to bring me something," said Hermione, with that Hermione turned and walked off down to the dungeons.

*****The living quarters of Severus and Hermione*****

Hermione entered the living quarters, and saw Dobby, "Dobby what…what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Hermione, she had not seen Dobby since she was 13 and that was 5 years ago. "Mistress Malfoy sent me Miss Granger she explained everything Dobby is sad Miss is, mistreated like a house elf when she was in school here, but is happy and congratulates miss on baby, Mistress told me as she asked me to look out for you in secret until you tell master Snape."

Hermione smiled "thanks Dobby."

The elf smiled "is there anything Dobby can get miss?" "A salad and some pumpkin juice" said Hermione, Dobby nodded and with a snap of his fingers, he was gone. Not long after that saw Hermione, heading straight for the bathroom as a very strong bout of nausea overcame her. However, with the bout of nausea and the lack of energy it caused her to pass out, Dobby found her minutes later and brought her to the hospital wing.

*****Hospital wing*****

Hermione opened her eyes sometime later and the first thing she saw was Ophélie, "who….who is you, on second thoughts how did I get in the hospital?" "Miss I'm Ophélie the healer for the death eaters Dobby brought you here after he found you passed out in your bathroom" said Ophélie. Hermione looked around and spotted Dobby by her bedside; she smiled and said "thank you Dobby" Ophélie then began doing spells to check that everything is going well before asking, "Now how are you feeling?"

"Sick dizzy and tired" Hermione replied she then bolted up right and put a hand over her mouth, before swinging her legs over the left side of the bed. She used her wand to conjure a sick bin for herself, then began dry heaving Ophélie saw this, and said "Hermione how long have you been feeling like this."

"For 2 weeks yes I know I'm now three weeks pregnant I found out 2 days ago" said Hermione as she finished dry heaving, I found out, after I did a pregnancy spell, it confirmed I was pregnant, however I never believed it to be possible because my lover is a vampire and in retrospect he is dead and shooting blanks." Hermione chuckled before continuing. "Therefore, in a panic I called Narcissa who took me to St Mango to conform that the spell indeed worked and that I was 2 week along," said Hermione.

"Your right with Severus being a vampire your pregnancy is impossible," said Ophélie as she went to get Hermione an anti-nausea potion "well here you go" said Ophélie who came back with the vile in her hand she who uncork the stopper, and handed Hermione the vile. The witch took it and emptied the awful tasting potion in one go, then to her amazement it refilled itself, "thank you I feel better" said Hermione as she replaced the stopper.

"I have also been for the last 2 days having a craving and it something very unusual and quite scary," said Hermione, "what have you been craving?" asked Ophélie, "Blood," said Hermione. Ophélie was surprised, "as highly unusual as that is to have that type of craving in the circumstances as your child is half vampire it is only natural to have a craving for blood" said Ophélie.

Hermione suddenly tears up, "what am I going to do" Ophélie looked at her with kind eyes, "have you told your vampire yet?" she asked, "no not yet" said Hermione, I don't know how to tell him."

Ophélie, "I understand, there is something I can help you with," Hermione looked hopeful, "you say that your craving blood now the best thing to help that particular craving is go to hogsmead and by some blood pops."

Hermione nodded.

"Also your first scan is on the 28th of December 1996" said Ophélie, Hermione smiled "thanks and hopefully I have told Severus by that point in time" Ophélie chuckled "good luck my dear, if you have any more questions please come see me."

"Thank you Ophélie and you to Dobby" said Hermione as she saw the elf was STILL there, the elf smiled, "do you need Dobby for anything Miss Hermione" the elf asked, Hermione smiled, "please wrap the bowl and set the bowl and goblet in the fringe until I return" said Hermione as she slipped off the bed, "you may go join the other elves in the kitchen if you like"

The elf nodded and with a snap of his fingers he was gone, Hermione waved to Ophélie as she walked out of the hospital wing on her way down the corridor she saw Voldemort coming the other way.

"Hermione there you are" said Voldemort.

Hermione smiled.

"Good morning my lord" said Hermione.

"I heard from you friends that you were unwell so I went to see you but you were not in your room and then I see you coming out of the hospital wing so tell me what is wrong?" asked Voldemort as he stopped in front of her. "It was just the flu so I went to get some pepper up potion and now I thought I'd go to hogsmead to pass the time while waiting for Severus's return" Hermione lied well about the flu part anyway.

Voldemort peered at her, "are you sure there is nothing you want to tell me?" asked Voldemort. "Positive my lord," said Hermione although she was not looking at him in case he used Legilimency on her. "Well since you wish to go out let me go with you," said Voldemort "after all who knows where THEY will strike."

"But what about Hogwarts?" asked Hermione?

"Hogwarts will be fine," said Voldemort.

"If you say so and who am 'I to disobey a direct order from the dark lord," said Hermione. Voldemort nodded, pulled out his wand and glamour his appearance then he and Hermione set off down the corridor, the stairs and out of Hogwarts, then walked the path to hogsmead. Only something caught Hermione's eye, coming through the gates was a clocked figure.

"SEVERUS" Hermione called happily running to her vampire, Voldemort following at a slower pace, Hermione flung herself at him, "I have missed you" she whispered, "and I you" he whispered. He then looks over his shoulder.

"My lord" he said bowing his head, Hermione let him go turned and smiled, "you have information," Voldemort asked, Severus nodded but before he could speak again, Hermione intervened, "my lord Severus need to get out of this sun and rest please speak to him once we have returned or this evening but he needs to rest, said Hermione.

"You are right my dear" said Voldemort.

Hermione turned back to face Severus, "see now go rest go on" she said stepping up behind him and pushing him to the entrance of the castle, "alright I'm going my love" said Severus making his way to the entrance only to stop and look back over his shoulder.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" he asked.

Hermione smiled shook her head and said "to hogsmead the dark lord is accompanying me, now will you go already" she said pointing to the school, Severus smiled "yes dear" he replied before walking off at vamp speed to escape the suns death rays. Even while under the cloak he could feel the rays burning him, Voldemort turned back and held out his arm while saying "are you ready," Hermione smiled and nodded. So together they walked back to the path and continued on to hogsmead.

Review if you want more

Finished it on 16/6/14

**Page 12**


	6. The Hunt and the hospital Part 2

Started it on 16/6/2014

**Title: **TheHunt and the hospital Part 2 hogsmead talks and more hunting

**Author:** David Boreanaz's wife247

**Pairings: **Severus/ Hermione

**Genre: **general/mystery

**Warnings: **None

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I don't own harry potter

**Intro: **Voldemort and Hermione spend the afternoon in hogsmead later on she asks him why she is treated differently however he gives her no answer what is he hiding. Not receiving an answer she decided to talk to Severus about her predicament. Meanwhile the Order and DA continue to search for Harry and the Weasley's

* * *

*****Hogsmead**** **

"So where would you wish to go child?" asked Voldemort, "Honeydukes" was Hermione's reply, "alright then" said Voldemort he put a hand on her lower back and guides her down to Honeydukes. When they came upon the shop, Voldemort opened the door for her, "after you" said Voldemort, Hermione smiled and entered the shop with Voldemort right behind her.

Once inside, Hermione scanned the shop until she located the blood-flavored lollypops Hermione grabbed a dozen and walked over to the counter, "that's quite a lot" said Voldemort, "yes Severus LOVEs them" said Hermione smiling.

After paying she placed all but one in the bag and rolled the bag up, she then unwrapped the one that she left out, popped it into her mouth, and moaned _that taste good maybe you will like, it to baby_ Hermione thought with a quick glance down at her stomach. Hermione then used nonverbal wand less refilling spell on the bag, Hermione grabbed the paper bag before walking back to Voldemort, "is that all you wish to grab?" he asked her.

Hermione pulled the lollypop, from her mouth and answered, "Yes this is all I want" said Hermione. "Hermione you do realize that the lollypop you're sucking on is reserved for vampires only do you not?" asked Voldemort, Hermione once again pulled the lollypop, from her mouth and said, "I want to try one and the rest I brought for Severus." Before popping the lollypop back into her mouth.

Voldemort gave her a suspicious look, _oh great there is that look again I hope he doesn't figure it out before I tell Severus_ Hermione thought, Voldemort then put his arm around Hermione. Together they exist the shop and head back to Hogwarts.

*****Hogwarts*****

The pair walks the path and through the gates of the school, they make their way across the grounds and into the school, from there they headed to the grand staircase, and stopped by the first of the many staircases. Hermione sighed looking at all the stair's, _I have no energy to climb all those stairs at this present moment_ she though distressfully, she then gave a muffled gasped dew to the lollypop in her mouth, as Voldemort picked her up into his arms; Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.

Voldemort made his way up the changing staircases half way up Hermione thought _oh please I hope I'm not getting to heavy for him to carry _as she felt him adjust her in his arms,finally they made it to the seventh floor. However instead of setting her down once they got to the seventh floor he continued to carry her, the rest of the way until he got to the stature of the gargoyle.

"_**Mystique"**_

As Voldemort said the password that the gargoyle moved, and Voldemort stepped on the stair and it spiraled up, once at the top Voldemort walked, over to the door and set Hermione down, Hermione removed the lollypop, "um ah thanks my lord" Hermione awkwardly replied. Voldemort smiled and put a strand of hair behind her ear while saying "your welcome Hermione child."

Voldemort then opened the door "after you dearest." Hermione shyly nodded and walked in, but in truth this favoritism and affection was frightening her. Sure she was ok with it at first because it was all new to her and he took her under his wing but now 3 weeks later it was scaring her, Hermione stood in the room continually sucking on the lollypop, thinking HOW differently she herself is treated compared to everyone else.

_I know how cruel he can be I have seen him punish many of his death eaters and even the Jr death eaters if they disobeyed him sometimes he would punish the son or daughter for their parents disobedience. He would even force that parent or if the teen had both parents force them both to watch as he tortured them in front of their every eyes yet he had never laid a hand or wand on me. _

_It never made any sense WHY I, was always spared that TYPE of punishment, yet my punishment IF I disobey him which in truth was rare was a stern look if we were around people then later when in privet he would_ _lecture me on my misdeed and that was it. _

"Hermione"

The witch shook her head, looked over to the desk, and saw Voldemort sitting behind the desk, she had not even heard him neither close the door nor walk past her. "You seemed so far away so tell me child what is on your mind?" Hermione looked at him _here goes nothing _she thought to herself before taking the near finished lollypop from her mouth and answering with, "what is on my mind my lord is why you treat me so different from the others."

Voldemort smiled "come here Hermione."

The young witch popped the lollypop back in her mouth and walked over to him, she walked around his desk and hosted herself up so she was sitting near the edge of the desk. "To answer your question, I suppose I treat you different because you were not brought up like the other Jr death eaters, they knew one day when they were older they would join my ranks. You on the other hand came to me at the tender age of 15, with such innocents, yet fire and drive to see the light lose; I thought it would be best if I take a different way of treating you. As Draco has told me, you have had it rough because of the orders mistreat of you over the years so when you joined 3 years ago I sort to take a different kinder approach with you" said Voldemort.

Hermione nodded pulled the now empty lollypop from her mouth banished it and took out another blood flavored lollypop, before rolling the bag up again, she saw Voldemort's questioning look, "don't worry I won't eat all of them besides I've put a refilling spell on the bag" said Hermione.

"By the way why am I the only Jr death eater in the inner circle and why do you favor me over all the others?" asked Hermione before popping the lollypop into her mouth. "Hermione I'm sorry I cannot answer your question," said Voldemort.

"But why not?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione!" Voldemort said in a stern tone, "leave it some questions are better left unanswered" Hermione folded her arms and glared at him, the look only made Voldemort smile. "I best call Severus" he said taking up his wand and rolling up the sleeve of his left forearm where Hermione saw the dark Mark on his own arm he took out his wand and called Severus.

*****Dungeon Severus/Hermione quarters *** **

Severus lay sleeping only to be startled awake by the pain in his for arm, the vampire yawned and sat up he stretched before getting out of bed and throwing on his robe before making his way out of the bedroom across the room and out of his and Hermione's quarters.

*****Hogwarts 7th floor*****

He then used his vampire speed to make it all the way through the school until he got to the grand staircase tower, once at the top he looked as every staircase began changing, so instead of taking the stairs, Severus released his wings and flew to the seventh floor. He landed on the platform of the seventh floor and made his way down the corridor until he got to the gargoyle. Not knowing the password and unable to speak parseltongue Severus took out his wand and rolled up his sleeve uncovering the dark mark he pressed the wand and called to his lord seconds later the gargoyle stepped aside.

Severus stepped onto the stairs when the staircase got to the top he stepped off and walked over to the door leading into Voldemort office, and knocked on the door.

"Enter," said Voldemort

Severus then entered the room, although he was surprised to see his mate sitting on the end of the desk talking with the Dark Lord, he walked further into the room then knelt on one knee, his wings pulled back. "My lord" Severus said addressing Voldemort, at the sound of her lovers voice, Hermione spun herself and faced Severus, giving him a loving smile, meanwhile Voldemort looked up.

"What was your news Severus?" asked Voldemort.

"My lord The Order and the students had raided Riddle manor it seems they thought we might be there," said Severus. Voldemort eyes hardened "our suspicions were correct that was the first place they looked" said Voldemort. "My Lord I overheard something else also" said Severus, "what is it?" asked Voldemort, "it seems that after the failed raid on your home that they are now planning on searching for somewhere else for Mr. Potter and the Weasley's, they have no idea that aside from my mates toy the rest of the Weasley family are dead" said Severus.

"Thank you Severus, you both may go" said Voldemort, "yes my lord" said both Hermione and Severus, Severus then stood and waited for Hermione, while Hermione slipped off the desk and was about to walk over to Severus when Voldemort grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. Severus growled low in his throat and his eyes flashed gold even though Voldemort is his Lord it was starting to irritate Severus on how Voldemort treated HIS Mate.

Hermione looked out at the corner of her eye and saw the change in Severus; Voldemort saw it and glared, Severus let out a hiss as his forearm began burning. Severus lowered his eyes and waited with little patience as Voldemort spoke with Hermione, "child be safe and stay close the war is coming fast and I want you safe I do not wish to lose you do you hear me."

"Yes I understand my lord," said Hermione and for the first time in 3 years as a death eater Hermione shivered in the presence of Lord Voldemort. Once he had inform Hermione of his wishes Voldemort let her go, Hermione then made her way over to Severus, the black haired hybrid slipped an arm around Hermione's waist and guided her out of the office.

As they took the spiral staircase back to the 7th floor Hermione spoke, "Severus" the wizard glanced out of the corner of his eyes, to show he was listening, "I'm getting scared," said Hermione.

"Of what my love?" he asked.

"Voldemort" she answered.

Severs pulled her to his side as they landed at the bottom of the staircase, he's to ah I don't know for the first 3 years it was fine he was looking out for me and took me under his wing but for the last 3 week he's becoming on overly affectionate to me it's so scary," said Hermione as they made their way down the corridor.

Severus kissed her head and held her tight meanwhile back at meanwhile back in the office, Voldemort rested his elbows on the desk and put his chin on the top of his clasped hands; thinking he then reached into the top draw of his desk and pulled out a black ring box. He lifted the lid, and inside lying on a cushion of black velvet was the gaunt family ring.

The ring was a family heirloom from his mother's side however it was more special then that he was meant to give it to someone but that chance was taken from him and although it was a family heirloom someone else aside from the members of his mother's family wore the ring a long time ago. Voldemort took out the ring and held it between his two fingers and thumb, looking at it, before putting it to his lips and closed his eye while whispering a name in parseltongue,

"**Mystique****." **

Afterwards he put the ring back and put the box back in the draw,

*****12 Grimmauld Place*****

In the meantime back with the Order and DA, everyone is in the living room, "alright everyone here's the plan we're going back to Little Hangleton," said Minerva "what for Professor?" asked Neville. "Yeah Neville's right Professor I mean we already been there and it was a bust" said Lee. "We went to Riddle Manor Mr. Jordan, I thought this time why not have a look around the village" said Minerva.

"Why?" asked Hannah. "Just in case, you know who, has another base of operation in the village that we may not know of," said Hestia; the DA looked around at each other. "Do you really think so?" asked Marietta. "If we do not investigate how else are we supposed to know?" said Aberforth.

"Good point" said Hannah.

After that everyone once again port keyed in groups to Little Hangleton.

*****Little Hangleton*****

Minerva and the others arrived in an ally at 2:00pm, they stood up and dusted themselves off, "ok everyone they may be muggles around so transfigure your robes" said Minerva, they all nodded and once done they made their way out of the ally and began mingling around. Women and men were out in the streets, parents with toddlers, teens out having fun, however on the hill lay Riddle manor looming over the village like a shadow.

Minerva and the group were all walking around discreetly searching abandon houses; they were hoping to find Harry and the Weasley's however, there was still no sign of them or of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. The DA members were downhearted and disappointed as they walked out of an abandon house, "where to now?" asked Seamus, "we keep searching," said Aberforth, the students nodded.

They were just about to walk off when an elderly woman stopped them, "excuse me can I help you with something?" asked the elderly women, who had spotted them looking around. Minerva looks at her, "yes we're looking for a man named Tom Riddle,' said Minerva, "I am sorry to say the riddle family is dead, Tom and his parents died in 1943," said the woman.

"I'm sorry I was referring to Tom Riddle Jr, do you know where we could find him?" asked Minerva, "Sorry I don't know where he is, Young Tom left Little Hangleton the year his father and grandparents died and has not been back since" said the women. Everyone there was thinking the same thing _he left because he killed them and did not want to get court_,

"Thank you" said Sturgis.

"You're welcome," said the woman before walking off.

Everyone turned and walked away to a place so that they could port key back to Grimmauld Place, "well that's another bust," said Lee angrily, "we are never going to find them are we" said Hannah, who was on the verge of tears. Arabella walked over and put an arm around the upset witch. "We mustn't lose hope Miss Abbott we will find Mr. Potter and the Weasley's," said Arabella.

"Find them dead you mean," Said a frustrated Seamus.

"SEAMUS" cried Katie and Angelina.

"I'm just saying it's been a 5 months do you really think HE would keep them alive for that long?" asked Seamus, the other members DA just looked at each other. "Mr. Finnigan as Arabella has said we mustn't lose, hope both Mr. Potter and the Weasley's are strong wizards and witch I'm sure after all these months they are indeed alive," said Aberforth. Seamus sighed, and said in a defeated tone, "Yes sir," at last, they port keyed back to Grimmauld Place while back at Hogwarts.

******Hogwarts******

The couple now sat under the tree by the black lake, Severus lay on his back his head pillowed in Hermione's lap, sucking on his 1st blood-flavored lollypop, the shade of the tree was concealing him from the suns deadly ray, and his cloak lay next to him. Hermione meanwhile was idly playing with his hair and sucking on her 3rd blood-flavored lollypop while looking over the lake at the giant squared waving its tentacles.

"Hermione love, you know these are not meant for humans" said Severus "I know but I wanted to know what they tasted like," Hermione lied she had yet to tell Severus of his impending fatherhood. "Hermione they taste liked blood that is why they are, called blood-flavored lollipops," said Severus.

"I know that silly" said Hermione.

They were quite for a while until Severus, looked up and saw Hermione was staring into space with a troubled look on her face, "what is on your mind my love?" asked Severus as he reached up and stroked her cheek.

The next word out of her mouth made him growl and his eyes flashed gold, "Voldemort," Hermione heard the growl and court the color change in her lover's eyes. "Hey it's not like that," laughed Hermione as she playfully slapped his shoulder. Severus was not amused, "then pry tell Hermione why were you thinking of the Dark Lord?" growled Severus. "I'm still thinking how creepy it is how he's acting towards me not to mention, after I joined 3 years ago, I'm immediately HIS favorite and I'm automatically IN the inner circle, not to mention I'm treated differently from any of the Jr death eaters" said Hermione. "

"I see your point honey but don't ink on it so much it will drive you crazy, then you'll end up like Bella," said Severus, Hermione laughed, I'm sorry love I just can't help it i just want to know WHY." Severus thought over everything Hermione said, "You do possess a good point," said Severus, "so have you found out WHY you're treated differently?" Hermione nodded, he says unlike the Jr death eaters, who new one day when they were older they would join his ranks."

"I on the other hand, came to him at the tender age of 15, with such innocents, yet fire and drive to see the light lose; and that Draco had told him how rough I had it with the orders mistreatment of me, over the years." "Well maybe that is why he was and is so caring with you because he know how you were mistreated," said Severus, true but it doesn't explain why for the past 3 weeks he has become so Protective of me" said Hermione.

"There is something else Hermione" said Severus, wonder if she has picked up on it or not, "what's that sweetheart?" asked Hermione, as she moved his head from her lap and moved to lay next to him resting her head on his chest.

"I'm beginning to think Voldemort does not like that you're my mate" said Severus, as he kissed the top of her head and looked out at the vast the lake in front of them. "What makes you think that?" she asked. "I've noticed the way he looks at me snarling at me or giving me death glares he only does it when you're not looking" said Severus.

Hermione's eyes widened, "so not only is he not giving me all the answers and being affectionate with me, he's treating you badly" said Hermione, her tone was angry, "Hermione what time is it" Severus asked changing the subject. Hermione pulls out her wand and says "Tempus" a blue light in the form of a clock showed it was 3:00

"Its 3:00?" said Severus.

"Yeah I say let us get you back in side for some more rest" said Hermione as she pocketed her wand grabbed the paper bag and climbed to her feet. Severus followed her example and stood up. Then bent and picked up his cloak and placed it around his shoulders and tied it before pulling the hood up and gabbing the sides of the cloak wrapping it around him and folding his arms, and bowered his head, Hermione put her arm around him, together they walked from the lake to the Castile, and once inside they made their way down to the dungeon.

*****dungeon /Hermione Severus Rooms******

As soon as he stepped foot down in the dungeon corridor he took the cloak off hanging it over his arm, then they made their way to their living quarters, The couple walk in, Hermione called to one of the Hogwarts elves and asked if they would bring up her left over salad and her goblet of pumpkin juice. While Hermione waited for her left over breakfast and Pumpkin juice, she walked over to the sofa and set the paper bag on the coffee table, and lay down and started dosing off.

Severus walked over and knelt beside her, and pushed back her hair caressing her cheek "you ok you look pale." Hermione opened one eye and said "I am just tired…. She yawned….. I had a big day first, I was hanging out with my friends then at Hogsmead with the dark lord."

Just then, Misty popped in, "here is Miss's Salad and juice" the elf squeaked "thank you Misty" said Severus as he stood up and took the plate and bowl from the elf. Misty popped away as Severus turned and set the bowl and plate on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Hermione by now although pale was sitting up, Severus seat next to her. Hermione ate until it was gone then drank the rest of her drink.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked her.

"Good but still tired." Said Hermione.

Severus nodded and leaned over kissing her forehead, as he stood up, Hermione nods grabs a blood flavored lollypop from the paper bag and stands up. Severus gave her a curious look "how many have you had?" he asked.

"Um this is my 4th she said.

Severus gave her an inquisitive look, Hermione removed the lollypop from her mouth, "they are additive" said Hermione, Severus smiled around his own lollypop in his mouth, walked over to Hermione and picked her up into his arms carrying her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the top of the covers, then walked around to his side and climbed up onto the bed lying next to her they both enjoyed the quiet and each other's company until they finished their lollipops. Afterwards they lay there and talked about the up and coming war, until they both fell asleep, Severus because it was his bedtime so to speak and Hermione from her long day.

*****2 hours later*****

The sun had just set by the time they woke again at 5:00pm, Hermione woke, stretched and gave Severus a sleepy half-awake smile when she felt him caress her cheek.

"Good evening my love" said Severus.

"Good Morning so to speak" said Hermione.

Severus chuckled and shook his head, "wanna get up." Hermione yawned nodding her head, the couple, got up had a shower redressed and walked out of the room. They made their way out of their living quarters up the dungeon corridor and into the entrance hall where, they proceeded to the great hall.

*****the great hall*****

Hermione and Severus entered only to see everyone else already present the pair turned and smiled before walking down the line Hermione however was stopped by Draco, "Hermione the others told me what happened are you ok?" asked Draco. Hermione smiled "I'm fine Draco but what are you doing here I haven't seen you in 2 days?" asked Hermione. "Mum deiced to move to Hogwarts that way we never have to trivial back and forth and just in case they raid the manor. It is also the reason why all other death eater families are moving in," said Draco.

"It's true Hermione," said Narcissa.

Hermione turned and saw the elder Malfoy's, "well I gauss that's a sensible thing to do after all it must be time consuming otherwise and at least you know no matter what they cannot get in here not with how strong the protection wards are. Also I'm sure the dark lords ancestor would help protect the school not to mention Hogwarts itself will not let other people in" said Hermione they nodded "and the other reason was I want to be closer to you," said Draco. "Awe sweet as always little brother," said Hermione.

"When did you move in?"

"2 hours ago" said Draco "we have a room in the dungeons" Hermione smiled then her smile slipped as she turned to Lucius, "by the way Lucius, I want to apologize for my actions 3 weeks ago" said Hermione. "No you are right to do what you did; I did after all interrupt the dark lord when I should not have" said Lucius. "Well I must be going," said Hermione with that she walked the rest of the way and up to the high table.

"My lord" said Hermione respectfully as she curtsied to Voldemort before rounding the table and taking a seat between him and Severus, "how are you feeling now my dear?" asked Voldemort. "I'm feeling fair my lord not bad but not good it's a bit in between" said Hermione. Voldemort nodded, Hermione was eating as much of the FOOD as she could but in the end left so much on her plate that it looked like it had not been touched at all. "Hermione you OK?" asked Severus, as he saw how little she had eaten.

"Yeah but I'm more thirsty then hungry it's this flu I can't keep anything down I feel sick when I haven't eaten yet sick when I have eaten" said Hermione. Severus gave her a look and felt her forehead with his hand then the rest of her face with the back of his hand.

"You don't feel feverish" said Severus "but you still look dead tired, why don't you go get some fresh air maybe that with help" Hermione nodded and stood up "excuse me my lord," said Hermione, "Hermione where are you going?" Voldemort asked her.

"To get some fresh air my lord," Hermione replied.

"Let me get Draco to escort you" he then beaconed Draco over. Hermione tried protesting "my lord that is not necessary" although Voldemort would not hear of it, "I insist," Hermione sighed "very well," Draco walked up and was now kneeling before Voldemort.

"My lord what do you wish of me?" asked Draco.

"I wish for you to escort Hermione around the grounds so she may get fresh air" said Voldemort.

Draco nodded "yes my lord."

The blond haired then took Hermione's arm and walked her out of the great hall and down to the entrance hall and out into the grounds, Hermione sighed and took a deep breath of the cool night air. Draco smiled, "feeling better?" he asks as they make their way across the grounds. "Much" Hermione answered as they passed the dark forest, a movement caught Hermione's eye, "did you see that?" asked Hermione, moving towards the forest.

"See what?" asked Draco.

"Something moved near the edge of the forest" said Hermione come on let us go see what it is" she then took his hand and dragged him all the way towards the forest

****Forbidden forest** **

They entered the forest Draco kept Hermione close and they both had their wands out, they didn't get too far before a cloaked figure stepped out Draco held his wand out and pulled Hermione behind him.

The figure pulled the hood down revealing a face, Hermione gave the person a curious look not know who it was by the human face until he spoke, "good evening Hermione,"

Hermione face lit up "Darth" she cried joyfully, stepping out from behind Draco and going over to the vampire and giving him a hug, "you look well" said Hermione as she released him, "are you well something smells off with you no offence," said Darth. Hermione laughed none taken well I have been unwell for the last few weeks maybe that is why I smell off" replied Hermione.

"Hermione who is he?" asked Draco.

Hermione turns, "oh Draco sorry little brother, this is Darth the Vampire who saved Severus 5 months ago, Darth this is my best friend who is like a little brother to me Draco Malfoy he is also Severus's godson." Said Hermione introducing them to each other.

"Good to meet you young man," said Darth.

"Thank you if it was not for you I would have lost my godfather and Hermione would have lost the man she loves so thank YOU for giving Severus a second chance at life" the pair walked with Darth back to Darth cave.

*****Darth's cave*** **

They entered the cave and sat down with Draco and Hermione leaning back on the cave wall, they chattered away with Hermione telling Darth all about what has happened in the last 5 months since they met about her new toy, about her illness to the up and coming war. "So the war has started building again?" he asked, "Hermione looked down I'm afraid so and I'm scared I do not wish to lose Severus again, "you won't I will make sure of that," said Darth he then took a really good look at her.

"You have some colour to your cheeks, but look deathly pale have you eaten at all?" asked Darth "I did before I came out here" said Hermione, "has Severus been feeding on you?" asked Darth, "yes but… not for the past 3 weeks" replied Hermione, _than why does she look as pale as death_ he thought. "Darth I'm intrigued about the vampire who saved my godfather do you mind telling me how you came to be one?" asked Draco.

Darth smiled.

"Of cause not Draco anything for my child's godson," Draco gave him a look making Darth laugh, "It is what we vampire call the person we have turned and we are called their sire or maker and they are called our child or children depend on how many we turn and they are also revered to as baby vampire until they have learned, everything they need to know about being a vampire, which takes some years to learn. Even I am called a baby vamp by some older vampires as they are older than I am, yet I know everything about being a vampire and can now live without my sire"

"Do you mind telling me how old you are?" asked Draco.

"I'm 190 years old." Said Darth.

"Wow" said Draco.

They were still talking when they noticed. Hermione was asleep, Draco used the time spell and saw it was 8:00pm, "my word it has been three hours I must get you and Hermione back to Hogwarts Severus would be so worried" said Darth as would my Parents and the dark lord" replied Draco as he stood up.

Darth stood also and gathered Hermione in his arms, "shall we go Draco" the boy nodded together they made their way out of the cave and through the forest. Meanwhile back a Hogwarts when nether Hermione or Draco had returned from their walk after an hour Voldemort sent out a search party. While he the Malfoy elders and Severus, waited in the corridor leading out into the ground but after 3 hours he sent his death eater inside to rest.

"Oh where can they be" said Narcissa and Severus, just then Severus spots two figures coming out of the forest, "My lord, Lucius look" said Narcissa they saw Draco coming towards them with an older man who was carrying Hermione the Malfoy's Severus and Voldemort ran out and they all met half way. "I apologize I had not meant to keep them for three hours" said Darth handing a sleeping Hermione off to his child.

"They were with you the while time?" asked Voldemort.

Darth nodded, Hermione saw me while out walk the grounds with Draco and decided to come see me," "its late we best turn in for the evening," said Voldemort, they all nodded and walked back towards the castle.

However Darth called Severus back, "Severus a word?" asked Darth, Severus nodded to Voldemort, "would you like me to take her?" asked Voldemort, "no thank you My lord" said Severus he bowed and turned walking back to dark Voldemort stood there to anyone he may have looked calm but underneath his mask he was anything but calm. "What is it Darth I really need to get Hermione to bed," said Severus.

"Severus what is going on with her she looks deathly pale, she says you haven't been feeding on her for the past three weeks it that true?" he asked his Child, "it is true" said Severus then what is wrong why does she look so pale, even her smell is different" said Darth.

"I don't know and I have not noticed the different in her sent" Severus said truthfully, Darth just smiled "go get her to bed," he then leant over kissing Hermione's forehead and whispering "good night Hermione." Severus nodded to his sire turned and walked off Voldemort following him Darth watch his child and the dark lord walk across the grounds and into the castle before he releases his wings and took to the sky.

Review if you want more

Finished it on 18/6/14

**Page 14**


End file.
